Beyond Moonlight
by Krys Yuy
Summary: SMTeen Titans. The Teen Titans have no idea they're falling into Slade's trap when they take in an amnesiac Sailor Moon. Soon, Robin will have to decide whether to give up the city to Slade… or risk losing his newfound love forever. [SMxRo,SFxBB,RaxCy]
1. Prologue: Operation Kidnap

**Beyond Moonlight**

Author: Krys Yuy

Summary: When news of the Sailor Senshi reaches Slade, he comes up with a new plan to defeat the Teen Titans. His primary target becomes Sailor Moon and he orders her kidnapped. He tinkers with her mind and then leaves her stranded. When she wakes up, she only remembers being a fighter for justice, Sailor Moon, and not Usagi. Will the Teen Titans be able to help her regain her lost memory? As new friendships and relationships are formed, she becomes one of the team. The Teen Titans have no idea that they're slowing falling into Slade's trap. Soon, Robin will have to decide whether to give up the city to Slade… or risk losing his newfound love forever.

Pairings: SailorMoonxRobin, StarfirexBeastBoy, RavenxCyborg

Warnings: Possible swearing, violence, spoilers for Teen Titans and Sailor Moon.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Post-_Switched _(Season 1) for Teen Titans and post-_Sailor V Makes the Scene_ (Season 1) for Sailor Moon. I'm gonna be kinda flexible with the Sailor Moon universe since it's been a long time the last time I watched it. So minor details may slip past me and I'll also be experimenting with Sailor Moon's powers. Oh, and she doesn't know that she's the princess or that Mamoru's Tuxedo Kamen. For Teen Titans, like I said, this takes place after _Switched_ and then it basically goes off from there. I'm not gonna follow the show's timeline after that. For simplicity, all the teenagers are fourteen unless otherwise stated. To see my thoughts on the Teen Titans show, just check out my LiveJournal.

Archive/Distribution: Fanfiction-Net, otherwise ask first.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. =0P

_"Don't you ever compare me to him [Slade]! He's trying to destroy this city; I'M TRYING TO SAVE IT!!"_ – Robin,_ Apprentice Pt.1_

* * *

**Prologue – Operation Kidnap**

SAILOR SOLDIERS SAVE THE DAY AGAIN!

The Japanese news headline flashed up on the computer monitor that covered the wall. "Hmm…" A man sat in a chair looking up at the large screen. "This could prove to be very useful." He typed some words on the keyboard and light glinted off his metal mask as pictures scrolled onto the monitor. It showed a girl in a peculiar fighting stance, wearing a sailor uniform and long pigtails. "Sailor Moon."

Videos of the young heroine ran on the other computer screens, showing her defeat monster after monster with the help of her fellow soldiers. Other pictures showed her laughing and flashing a victory sign. She looked so innocent and pure. The perfect specimen to manipulate. She would fit flawlessly into his plans for the Teen Titans. It had been an easy decision after he studied each of the Sailor Soldiers. Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus. When word first reached the newspapers about them, he followed their every move with growing curiosity. He even found out their secret identities. Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako. Really, it was fairly easy figuring it out. Once he learned their personalities, it was obvious who would fall the easiest into his plans.

"Tsukino Usagi," he said with a secret smile. "You're perfect." For being the so-called leader of the Sailor Soldiers, she seemed to be the weakest overall. Clumsy and maybe even a little stupid. She was almost pathetic without her friends to guide her. He would have dismissed her as a candidate right away if it hadn't been for her big heart and determination to prove herself. She would submit to him faster than the others would, but at the same time, she had the personality to capture anyone's attention… maybe even heart.

"Robin… can you shield yourself from even this one?" Slade wondered aloud. He glanced at a picture of the Boy Wonder on the right wall and chuckled to himself. "No. I know you better than anyone. I'll use her heart to trap yours." Of course, a few modifications had to be considered. Her clumsiness would never do. When he had her in his grasp, he would have to drop it down a few notches and add more fighting knowledge to her brain. It would make her all the more attractive. "When she has you… just when you think you're safe… you'll be betrayed in the worst way possible." He smirked. "With that pain, it'll be almost too simple to take you down."

"Sir."

Slade turned around to see the HIVE Academy's headmistress. "Good. I was just about to send for you," he stated easily, swiveling back around to face the computer. "I have another mission for your three top graduates."

The headmistress hesitated, knowing what happened the last time Slade had sent those three on a job. Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth looked like they succeeded in destroying the Teen Titans, but were beaten in the end. Could they fail this one too?

Almost as if reading her thoughts, Slade said, "This mission should be accomplished successfully if they do everything right. I only want them to retrieve a girl for me."

He made it sound too simple. "May I ask who, sir?" she inquired curiously.

"I thought you would ask." He hit a few buttons and a profile on Tsukino Usagi and Sailor Moon showed up. "She is their primary target. Anyone who gets in their way, they are to eliminate."

"Sailor Moon?" the headmistress asked, shocked. "But sir, she's supposed to be very powerful. I don't know if-"

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Slade asked dangerously.

She realized her mistake too late. "N-no sir." She tried not to let the nervousness into her voice. "I'm sorry, sir."

Slade rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Tell them to get her alone. Once they do, they'll have no problem tranquilizing her. Then they are to take her to me in the lab." He brought some schematics up on the smaller screens. "I'll take over things from there." He grabbed a folder and held it out. "It's all in here."

The headmistress scrambled up to him and took it. "I'll give it to them right away," she said firmly. "You won't be disappointed this time."

"I sincerely hope so." Once he heard the doors shut behind her, Slade typed on the keyboard again. A picture of Robin and Sailor Moon were placed side by side on the large wall screen. "My own personal Romeo and Juliet." He laughed forebodingly. "My puppets."

* * *

From his position at the doorway, Robin gazed at the room with a small smile on his face. Watching his fellow Titans hang out around the tower never ceased to amuse him. Beast Boy and Cyborg were, as usual, fighting each other in some video game and arguing verbally at the same time. Raven and Starfire were discussing some fashion magazine at the other end of the couch. Or rather, Starfire was discussing and Raven was trying very hard not to fall asleep on her. Robin chuckled and shook his head.

"_Dude_, I totally won that round!" Beast Boy cried, waving his arms around.

"Only because you were cheating!" Cyborg retorted, eyes blazing.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

The two were nearly nose to nose now. "You turned into a frickin' bird and blocked my view!" Cyborg shouted. He clenched his metal fists tightly.

Beast Boy's annoyance drained away as he grinned sheepishly. "Yeesh, Cy, dude… you gotta lighten up," he replied. "It's just a game."

"Just a game?!" Cyborg reached for him, but the changeling transformed into a puppy and scampered away. "Why you! BB, come back here!" The humanoid then proceeded to chase the green puppy around the entertainment room.

"Friend Raven, I wish to don this apparel that earthlings call silk!" Starfire exclaimed happily. She pointed excitedly at the picture. "This dress is very beautiful. Do you not think so?"

Raven didn't know why she was doing this, but ever since their encounter with the crazy puppet man, she wanted to be a better friend to the Tamaranian. When she had switched bodies with her, it had been an all together interesting experience. She began to understand what made the alien girl tick. Raven sighed emotionlessly. However, as of right now, it seemed the only thing her friend was interested in were clothes. Formal dressy clothes. She shuddered inside, but she nodded for the girl's benefit. "I guess so, Star."

Starfire beamed at her and continued to flip through the pages with rapid concentration.

If only all days could be like this. Robin studied his teammates one last time before he turned around and headed down the hallway in satisfaction. As a leader, it was his job to keep the team together and help them out with any of their problems. Today, everything was good with every member of his team. He smiled. That's how it should be. However, once he entered his room, he scowled at the newspaper clippings on his wall. Even though today was fine, Slade was still out there, plotting. Who was this guy anyway? What did he want with the Titans? Questions like these plagued Robin's thoughts and dreams, not just as a leader, but as a friend too. He couldn't afford to let any of them down. He had to be strong. For them.

Frustrated at how easily his good mood had turned sour, he started punching and kicking at the dummy in the corner of his room. _'Slade! We will defeat you!'_ the Boy Wonder thought fiercely.

* * *

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for school again!" Usagi wailed as she rushed out of bed. The alarm clock was still shrieking as she came back from the bathroom and changed into her school uniform.

"Usagi-chan…" Luna sighed and shook her head, watching her charge scamper around the room.

"Bye Luna!" Usagi called, running down the stairs. She grabbed a piece of toast and kissed her parents on the cheek. "Bye 'Kaasan! Bye 'Tousan! See you later!" Then she zoomed out the front door without so much as a backwards glance.

Her parents simply exchanged the same exasperated looks before smiling softly. _'That's our Usagi,'_ they thought together. She had bad grades and wasn't exactly graceful, but she was their daughter. She knew how to do the right thing.

Usagi panted as she reached her classroom, darting in and sitting in her seat just as the bell rang. _'That was close,'_ she thought, wincing.

"You got lucky this time, Usagi-chan," a voice teased beside her.

The blonde turned her head to the right to pout at her brunette friend. "Mako-chan! You don't want to get me in trouble, do you?" she asked, blue eyes turning big and watery.

Makoto sighed at the puppy-dog look Usagi was giving her. "Of course I don't. I'll give you some rice balls later, kay?"

"Yay! Thanks Mako-chan!" Usagi grinned happily at the thought of Makoto's delicious cooking. The teacher started the class and she forced herself to pay attention. She made a promise to herself after Sailor Venus had showed up a week before. _'She has to be the princess,'_ she thought, turning serious. _'I have to be a better leader… to protect her. That means I have to pay better attention in school.'_ She made a face but opened her math textbook and turned to the page her teacher indicated.

Makoto watched as Usagi's carefree face turned serious as the teacher began the lesson. She was surprised, knowing her friend's habits. _'Hmm… is Usagi trying to improve herself?'_ she wondered. She exchanged a puzzling look with Ami, who sat on the other side of Usagi. _'Well, I'll help her however I can.'_

The day went quickly enough and before they knew it, the three friends were heading down the street to Rei's temple. Makoto and Ami were both looking contemplatively at Usagi, who was obliviously chatting away. "So, who do you think Sailor Venus is?" Usagi asked, looking at her friends who were on either side of her.

Makoto shrugged. "I dunno… could be anyone," she replied.

"She was very mysterious," Ami added, scrunching her eyebrows together thoughtfully. "But she also had power. She isn't afraid of the Negaverse."

"I think she's the princess," Usagi whispered quietly, looking down at the ground.

"What?" Makoto and Ami stopped and stared at their pigtailed friend. "Why do you think that?"

Usagi gathered her tattered confidence and voiced her opinion. "I mean, just think about it! She's so graceful and smart! I bet she doesn't make any mistakes at all. Like you said, she's not even afraid of Kunzite or any of the other generals. She's perfect to be the princess!" Usagi felt nothing but admiration for the newest Sailor Soldier, and at the same time, she wished she could be just like her.

"Y'know… Usagi has a point," Makoto said slowly.

"The probability is very high," Ami commented, nodding. "I wish she would talk to us outside of her Sailor form."

"She will," Usagi replied confidently. "She'll be part of the team soon enough. Then we'll be able to protect her."

Makoto smiled at her. "Usagi-chan, I'm really proud of you." She slapped her hand on the blonde's back heartily as the trio continued to walk again.

Usagi blushed and ducked her head. "What? Why?"

"You've really grown as our leader," Ami replied. The usually shy blue haired girl gave Usagi a hug on impulse.

Usagi felt tears well up in her eyes but forced them back. She didn't realize how much her friends' approval meant to her until they said something. _'I will not cry. I will not cry.'_ Instead, she laughed bubbly. "Thanks, you guys. I'm trying my best now." She linked her arms with theirs and led them up the temple steps. _'I won't let you down,'_ she thought resolutely. _'I have to be strong. For them.'_

Usagi looked around at the people walking on the streets, then up at the bright blue sky. The Negaverse would never take over this world as long as she had something to say about it. Life was too precious to be damaged or drained mercilessly. Her eyes hardened at the thought of Queen Beryl destroying innocent lives. _'I'll die before I let them win.'_

* * *

Robin stared hard at the mask he held in his hand. His hand tightened on it as he thought of the owner. "Slade…" How many robots had he made of himself? Why was he always toying with them?

A knock sounded at his door. "Come in," he called out, slamming the mask back on his desk. He turned around to see Beast Boy looking at him hesitantly. "What's up, BB? Something wrong?" He shifted into leader mode.

The normally hyper changeling shook his head as his eyes darted around the room. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about..." His fingers twitched. "… stuff."

"Stuff?" Robin's eyebrows raised behind his mask. "What kind of stuff?"

The ground suddenly looked very interesting. "Umm… girl stuff," Beast Boy mumbled.

Robin's eyes widened and he whistled lowly. "Oh." He shifted on his feet, suddenly uncomfortable. He had battled psychotic robots, crazy commandos, and oozing disgusting monsters, but talking about romance was one of the areas he usually didn't wander in. "So, what about it?"

"Actually, I wanted to know… to know if…" Beast Boy fumbled with the words and couldn't look his leader in the eye. Then he just blurted it out. "…ifyoulikedStarfire."

"What?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "I wanted to know if… you… liked… Starfire." He bit his lip.

"Starfire?" Robin was surprised. He had a soft spot for the Tamaranian girl, but he hadn't thought about her in that way. She was just so naïve about some things and always so enthusiastic. She brought a smile to his face, but that was because she was one of his best friends. He studied Beast Boy with new eyes and could tell he was nervous. "No," he answered truthfully. "I don't really like anyone right now. As you know, we've been pretty busy around here."

The changeling nodded. "Yeah, turning into a puppet really gives you some perspective." He finally looked at Robin. "Are you sure you don't like her?" He gulped as his leader just stared back. "It's just… you guys are so close all the time."

Really? Robin didn't think so. It was just interesting hearing her take on the Earth culture. "No, Beast Boy. I only like Starfire as a friend. Nothing more." He gave his green friend a mischievous look. "Why? Do you?"

Beast Boy let out something like a squeal and turned into a turtle. He retreated into the shell.

Robin sighed and kneeled down, picking up the turtle. "Is that why you asked me those questions?" he inquired.

Beast Boy's head popped out of the shell and he nodded.

Robin gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about it, BB. Have you told Starfire yet?"

The changeling turned back into his normal form and shook his head. "No…"

"You should tell her," Robin advised, patting the shorter teen's back.

"Dude, are you kidding?" Beast Boy yelped. "She is so gonna reject me."

"What if she feels the same way?" Robin pointed out.

Beast Boy's face lit up. "If Star feels the same way…" He sighed wistfully. "I hope so."

Robin grinned at the love struck teen. "Well, you'll never know until you ask."

Beast Boy thought about it and nodded. He tried to build up some confidence. "Okay, okay." He gave Robin a brief hug in gratitude. "Thanks dude!" He went to the door and before he punched the buttons on the panel, he turned back around. "Robin, I think I really love her," he confessed quietly. Then the door slid open and he exited.

Looks like there was a couple on the way. Robin frowned. Only if Starfire felt the same way. _'I hope so. For Beast Boy's sake.'_

The Boy Wonder pondered the changeling's confession. Love? He had never thought about it that much before. He loved his friends, of course, and he still loved his parents, even though they were dead. He knew he cared about Batman for taking him in and teaching him to be the superhero he was today. But love-love? Between two souls who wanted to be together forever? No, he had never experienced that before. Would he have it in the future?

Robin forced himself to think of other things. He couldn't get riled up over some emotion. He had a villain to destroy. The chances of him falling in love were a million to one.

Little did Robin know that someone was planning to mess with fate.

* * *

Usagi walked down the strangely quiet streets of Juuban as she hurried home. Night would have covered the area in darkness if it weren't for the lamplights. Makoto had offered to walk her home, but she declined, not wanting to trouble her friend. _'Stupid! Stupid!'_ she thought. Luna was probably in her room now, worrying about her. There would be a lecture coming. She groaned and sped up slightly.

That's when she noticed just how deserted the streets were. All the shops were closed and the wind blew eerily by her. Usagi shivered and clutched her brooch instinctively.

Suddenly, the car she was walking by was flipped over and it crashed onto the other end of the sidewalk. The blond gaped at the wreckage before turning to face an enormous guy, sneering down at her. His shaggy hair gave him a rough and dangerous appearance. Usagi screamed and ran in the opposite direction, but was intercepted by a short kid and a girl with pink hair.

"Wh-what d-do you want?" Usagi stammered, trying to calm her racing heart.

The pink haired girl smiled as her equally pink eyes gleamed ominously. "Allow us to introduce ourselves first," she said with a hard edge in her tone. "I am Jinx."

The shorter teenager grinned mysteriously and tapped the metal pack he was wearing. "I'm Gizmo."

Jinx gestured to the largest teenager looming over all of them, standing right behind Usagi. "And you've already met Mammoth." He grunted.

"We're here to kidnap you," Gizmo stated factually. "And it looks like it'll be too easy."

Usagi tried not to tremble or cry. "Get away from me!" she exclaimed, darting past Gizmo and Jinx with surprising speed.

"Get her!" Jinx snapped furiously. "We can't fail on this mission! The headmistress will have our hides!"

Gizmo nodded his agreement and a keyboard attached to his pack slid out. He pressed a few buttons and four mechanical arms emerged from the metal bundle on his back, lifting him high into the air. All three HIVE agents ran after their prey, knowing that failure was not an option.

"Alpha pattern. Go!" Jinx ordered as the three teenagers split up.

Usagi ran as fast as her legs could carry her, fearing for her life. She didn't know why they wanted her unless they knew she was Sailor Moon. That was the only plausible reason. _'Oh god, what would Sailor V do?'_ she thought frantically. Then she screamed as bolts of pink energy missed her head by inches.

Jinx appeared right in front of her. "What? Afraid of a little _bad luck_?" she asked, laughing. She held out her right arm, throwing another curse at the blond.

Usagi dodged again and tried to find some avenue of escape. She started running again, but a car fell in her path. She turned to see Mammoth getting ready to throw another car.

"Don't hit her!" Gizmo cried. "She's not supposed to be hurt!"

"Much." Jinx grinned evilly.

_'What is going on?!'_ Usagi thought, puzzled and scared. _'I wish Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi were here.'_ She straightened up even though all she wanted to do was curl into a ball. _'I have to be strong. How I am supposed to protect the princess if I can't even protect myself?'_ If they wanted her, they would have to take her down fighting.

Jinx and the others watched curiously as the blond faced them, setting her feet down firmly. Determination was now blazing behind her blue eyes. "My, my, my… looks like the girl has a backbone after all," Jinx commented, reassessing her.

Usagi gripped her brooch tightly. "You want to see backbone? Fine." Her eyes narrowed and she thrust her right palm up. "Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" A flash of brilliant light and a moment later, Sailor Moon stood in Usagi's place.

"Impressive," Jinx complimented. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to resort to this. Now it's time to finish you off." Her eyes glowed bright pink as she thrust both hands out, energy crackling.

Sailor Moon flipped out of the way but one of the bolts hit her and she crashed into a lamppost. "Ugh…" She gripped her shoulder as she stood up and looked at the, literally, biggest threat. "Moon Tiara Action!" She threw the disk at Mammoth. It sliced through the car the teenager had been holding. "Tiara, trap him!" It obeyed and soon enough, the enhanced giant was struggling and wrapped in its magical hold.

"Nice trick," Gizmo commented. "Wanna see mine?" He grinned mischievously as more arms shot out of his pack, heading straight for her.

Sailor Moon gasped and mentally called for her Crescent Moon Wand. It appeared in her hand and she thrust it out. Just as the arms reached her, the wand activated and formed a bubble around the moon soldier. Usagi's closed eyes opened in amazement at the new trick. Gizmo's arms broke upon impact and he wailed in outrage. She lowered her arm and the bubble around her vanished. Panic suddenly rose in her again and she activated her communicator. She hit the distress signal.

"Everyone! I need help-"

"Sorry Sailor Moon," Jinx said sarcastically. She appeared behind Usagi. "Say nightie-night." She grabbed the soldier and placed a cloth over her mouth.

Usagi struggled but then collapsed in a faint, the chloroform working its way into her system, and dropped her communicator. Jinx looked down at the girl who was now leaning on her in disgust. "Mammoth, get her off me," she called to the giant.

"Hold up," he retorted. The tiara lost its magic as its owner went under and it dropped to the floor in its original form. Mammoth stretched his arms and relieved Jinx of her burden. He carried Usagi fireman style. "Let's get out of here."

"Yes lets," Jinx agreed. She looked down at the communicator and watched as the frantic faces of the other Sailor Soldiers appeared. She smiled and crushed the device beneath her black heels. "She won't need that anymore." Then she headed toward the jet they landed in the park.

Gizmo picked up the fallen tiara and studied it inquisitively. _'Slade probably wants this, too,'_ he thought. He shrugged, pocketed it, and followed his team members. "Operation Kidnap accomplished."


	2. Chapter 01: Mysterious Stranger

**Beyond Moonlight**

Author: Krys Yuy

Summary: The Teen Titans get the shock of their lives when a new superhero shows up on the scene. Cautious by nature, Robin is surprised when he feels an unexplainable connection to the new heroine. Could this be love at first sight?

Pairings: SailorMoonxRobin, StarfirexBeastBoy, RavenxCyborg

Warnings: Possible swearing, violence, possible OOCness, and spoilers for Teen Titans and Sailor Moon.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Post-_Switched _(Season 1) for Teen Titans and post-_Sailor V Makes the Scene_ (Season 1) for Sailor Moon. Again, I'm being flexible with the Sailor Moon universe. Now, I think I'm kinda combining the anime and manga. Venus knows about the past life and that Sailor Moon's the princess. But, because of the dangers of the Negaverse, she is masquerading as the princess until Moon really wakes up. Also, I know the TT episode _Fear Itself_ is in the second season, but I used it here. Remember how I said that after the _Switched_ episode, I would basically be going anywhere with the TT timeline? I haven't really caught up with all the episodes, so I wanted to use a scenario I remembered pretty well. Please try not to be confused. If you have any questions, e-mail me. Also, since I'm not too familiar with the TT show, I'm glad a lot of people left suggestions in their reviews. If you want to see my response to your reviews, visit my LiveJournal. The address is in my author profile. Someone brought up the fact that it wasn't believable for everyone to be paired up. The pairing I'm willing to let go is RavenxCyborg. Unless someone wants those two? Please leave a review and tell me your opinions on the pairings. Also, I'm doing this as a poll to see if everyone actually reads the author's notes or not and how well they read the chapter. Leave a review and answer this question:_ What is the time gap between the prologue and chapter one?_ Please review!! Thanks!

Archive/Distribution: Fanfiction-Net, otherwise ask first.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. =0P I also do not own the dialogue taken from the Teen Titan episode _Fear Itself_ (only like three lines!).

_"Winning isn't everything."_

_"It's just the only thing that matters." _– Speedy and Robin,_ Winner Take All_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 01 – Mysterious Stranger**

Whispers would come to her in the dark. They promised frightening things that left her scared and alone. She floated endlessly in a black void, always feeling sluggish and calm. Sometimes she would start to panic, but then there was a pricking sensation before the floating began again. Words and voices she didn't understand haunted her constantly.

_"Add more fighting…"_

_"Meet… Te… tans…"_

_"Not yet…"_

_"Power… dormant…"_

_"Take away… identity…"_

_"Only… Moon now…"_

_"… a puppet…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Moon gasped as she woke up, eyes wide and panicked. She gulped in air and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Where am I?" She lifted her sore body off the ground and stood up slowly. She tried to remember what happened to her last, but with a jolt, realized that she couldn't remember anything at all. Her family, her friends, her life... _'I know I'm… Sailor Moon. I fight for those who can't. But who am I really?' _Her head hurt and she couldn't think clearly.

She looked around at the dumpsters and the trash cans before she saw an opening to the streets. She walked slowly out of the reeking alley. Gradually, the fog began to lift from her brain and she was able to study her surroundings. "What city is this?" she wondered, glancing at all the bright lights and stores.

Someone tugged on her gloved hands, and she looked down at a seven-year old child. The little girl was smiling at her curiously. Moon returned the smile instantly and the girl grew bolder. She tugged on the heroine's arm again so Moon had to kneel down to her level. Her eyes were bright with questions. "Are- are you a Teen Titan?" the girl whispered as if asking her to tell an important secret.

_'Teen Titan?'_ Sailor Moon shook her head no, and nearly regretted it when the girl's face fell in disappointment. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

The girl shook her head. "It's okay," she mumbled. Then she brightened with another look at Sailor Moon's uniform. This time she pulled on the large red bow on Moon's front. "But you _are_ a superhero, right?"

Well, she was a fighter for justice. That much she remembered. "I'm Sailor Moon." She grinned as the child squealed excitedly.

"Wow! This is so cool!" the girl exclaimed. "My brother is going to be _so_ jealous when I tell him I met a superhero! Sailor Moon!" She jumped up and down.

Moon laughed and enjoyed the feeling of amusement that ran through her, rejuvenating her tired mind and body. "Can you tell me where I am?" she asked.

The girl looked at her strangely, but was all too happy to comply. "We're in Jump City, silly!" she informed matter-of-factly.

"Jump City, huh?" She noticed that a lot of the people walking by were giving her awed or intimidated looks. "Umm… do you not see many superheroes around here?"

"Are you kidding?!" the girl demanded, shocked. "The Teen Titans protect us!" Pride reverberated through her young voice. "They live in the T-tower!" She pointed in the direction of the harbor.

Sailor Moon followed her finger and gaped at the giant T-tower planted on an island by the harbor. _'Whoa… a team of superheroes live there?'_ She abruptly shut her jaw. "Who are they?" she wondered.

"You're really not from around here, are you?" the little girl asked rhetorically. She sighed as if talking to one of her imaginary friends. "There are five people on the Teen Titans team. Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy."

_'Interesting… I wonder if they need help?'_ She nodded at the girl encouragingly, signaling her to continue her explanation.

The girl was only too eager. "Robin's the leader. He has a lot of cool gadgets. Raven is really creepy and mysterious. My brother says she's a psychic. Starfire's an alien who can throw green energy! She and Raven can both fly!" Her enthusiasm died a little as she talked about the next Teen Titan. "Cyborg is a mix of human and machine. He got into a horrible accident and they rebuilt him with robot parts," she said solemnly.

Sailor Moon gasped. _'Oh god… how horrible!'_

"But he seems okay. He has a lot of new technology on him," the girl continued. "But my favorite Titan is Beast Boy! He's green and he can change into _any_ animal he wants!" She practically had stars in her eyes. "They're all sooo cool!"

_'I wonder if there's a fan club…'_ Sailor Moon thought wryly. She patted the girl's head and stood up. "Thanks for the info, sweetie."

Before the child could say anything, screams erupted from down the street. People came running their way frantically. Sailor Moon picked up the child and hugged her to her chest to prevent her from getting trampled. "What's happening?" the girl cried.

"Samantha!" an alarmed voice called. "Sam! Where are you?!"

"Mommy!" the girl answered loudly. "I'm over here! With Sailor Moon!" Even though she was scared, she still had to point out that she was hanging out with a superhero.

A harassed looking woman pushed her way through the crowd. "Oh thank god!" she exclaimed once she saw her daughter. She gladly took the child from Sailor Moon's arms. "Thank you." She nodded gratefully. "I've never seen you before. A new superhero?"

"Sailor Moon, Mommy!" Samantha replied, exasperated.

"Oh sorry." The woman grinned sheepishly and winked at the heroine. "We better let you do your job." She gestured to the people running away from the video store. "Good luck." Then she turned with the girl in her arms and followed the crowd.

"Bye Sailor Moon!" Samantha waved earnestly until she disappeared from sight.

"I guess I have to see what's wrong," she muttered to herself.

Moon ran down the street and into the video store. What she saw made her eyes widen considerably. She could only assume the Teen Titans were the ones battling the renegade video tapes, televisions, and… Was that evil candy? She gasped in horror and spotted the orange haired teenager. He was fat and his hair was shaggy. He laughed and kept pressing his remote control, which made anything he pointed at come to life. Cash registers were going after Starfire as Robin battled a cardboard samurai. Raven was tied up with video boxes and Beast Boy was handling the monster movie shelves. She guessed that Cyborg was the one being attacked by the candy.

As Sailor Moon tried to decide what to do, Starfire blew up the cash registers. However, she screamed as she was picked up by the thick wires of a large evil television set. Everyone else was occupied with their own distractions that Moon had to help her first. She slipped on her white goggles and jumped up onto one of the non-evil movie shelves.

Out of the corner of his eye, Robin noticed that Starfire was in trouble. He ducked beneath a sword blow from the cardboard samurai and kicked its face. Wait. Cardboard? Grinning, he took out one of his razor sharp bird-a-rangs and sliced up with one blow. As he straightened, he knew that the samurai was already split in half. Before he could even sprint to help Starfire, a voice rang out from the entrance of the store.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Things rarely took Robin by surprise. But he _was_ surprised as a golden sparkling disc came out of nowhere and cut through the wires holding Starfire. Something of a blur ran on the tops of the movie shelves and flipped over his head, catching the Tamaranian girl in its grasp. The blur stopped and Robin saw it was actually a girl, who looked to be around their age. Her long blonde hair was done in two pigtails that reached the ground. She wore a type of sailor uniform with white goggles on her face and red jewels in her hair. Robin the Boy Wonder was actually stunned for a few seconds.

Sailor Moon lowered the alien girl as lightly as she could, not used to having the extra weight on her. The wires wrapped around the Tamaranian fell uselessly to the ground. "Daijoobu ka?" she asked quickly. The girl only looked at her curiously. "Oh I mean, are you all right?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, thanks to you, dear stranger," she replied. "I am in your debt."

The moon heroine felt a presence behind her and stood up quickly. "Don't thank me just yet," she replied. She turned to face the hairy teenager who was causing all the video havoc.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking her up and down. "You're not a Titan."

All commotion in the video store seemed to pause as they waited for her to answer. She shook her head and smiled. "I'm Sailor Moon." The golden disc that had cut through the wires exploded through the evil television set as well, destroying it and creating sparks. Moon held out her hand and the disc returned to her. It slowly stopped revolving and revealed itself to be a tiara. She took it between her fingers but didn't put it back on. "Champion of Love and Justice. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Though impressed, the orange haired teenager simply guffawed and waved his controller in the air. "No one punishes Control Freak!" he declared.

"Control Freak?" Sailor Moon repeated, wrinkling her nose. "What kind of name is that?"

Enraged, Control Freak once again pressed play on his remote and all evil activity continued in the store. Robin shook his head as if to clear it and ran up to Starfire and the mysterious stranger.

"Star! Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

Starfire smiled reassuringly. "I am fine, friend Robin," she answered. "Thanks to Sailor Moon."

Robin turned to be faced with wide blue eyes staring back at him from behind white goggles. He shook her hand briefly and ignored the tingles at the contact. "Thanks," he said simply. "I'm Robin."

She grinned brightly and a warm feeling rushed through him. "I know." She winked. "And you're Starfire," she said to the Tamaranian.

Starfire hugged her. "Oh these are joyous times! We will be the best of friends!" she exclaimed.

Somewhere in the background, they heard Cyborg and his struggle with the evil candy. "All right! If you're biting Cyborg, then Cyborg's biting back!"

All three turned to see the humanoid eat some of the candy. The other candies ran away after seeing that, but then Cyborg turned green and rushed out the store. Moon resisted the urge to giggle, and shared an amused look with Robin. The Boy Wonder then realized what he was doing, frowned, and immediately shifted into leader mode.

"Dudes! A little help?" Beast Boy called as he and Raven met back to back, each running from their own problems. "Hurry! Before he eats out our _brains_!!" The changeling squeaked as the cardboard cutout of the _Wicked Scary_ monster inched closer to him with its tentacles.

"Yes, help would be nice," Raven said a little more calmly. She watched as the evil video tapes crept closer, and made sure the film didn't wrap around her again.

Robin, frustrated, looked up at the ceiling. An idea struck him but before he could take out his bird-a-rangs, Sailor Moon beat him again.

She held out her arm and laid her palm face up. The tiara she had been holding revolved, spinning faster and faster until it turned into the golden disc it had been earlier. "Sorry Control Freak, but I have to put a damper on your plans." She smiled and, with a large arc, threw her disc. "Moon Tiara Stardust!"

The weapon circled the entire video store, leaving sparkling dust wherever it went. Once the dust touched the evil video store objects, they all reverted back to their inanimate forms on the floor. It touched the teen superheroes as well, but only left behind a soothing sensation. Starfire laughed and twirled around as Beast Boy stuck out his tongue to taste it. Raven couldn't stop her own curiosity as she held out a hand to examine the glitter. Even Cyborg with his sick stomach was amazed by the show. Only Robin remained unaffected as he narrowed his eyes at the stranger.

Moon gestured with her hand and the disc came back. It transformed into a tiara and she put it on her forehead. She snapped her fingers and any remnants of the dust disappeared. Robin was about to confront her when Control Freak wailed at the loss of his video army.

"NO!!! It wasn't supposed to end up this way!" he cried, clutching his remote.

Robin stalked up to him, grabbed the remote, and lifted him up by the lapels of his brown jacket. He glared at the pathetic villain. "Ever think you watch too much TV?" he asked menacingly.

"This isn't over!" Control Freak promised, waving his arms around. "Do you hear me?! I'm not finished yet!"

Disgusted, Robin threw him to the ground where the teenager cried pitifully. The Boy Wonder turned to take care of more important matters, only to find her gone. "Where did she go?!" he asked, rushing up to his teammates.

Starfire looked sad. "When you were confronting Control Freak, Sailor Moon left." Her green eyes were inquisitive. "I asked her to stay, but she just smiled at me."

_'There's still time…'_ Robin thought. "Titans, call the police and have them pick up Control Freak," he ordered. "I'm going after Sailor Moon."

"Hold up, Robin," Cyborg stated, resting his hand on his leader's shoulder. "What are you going after her for? She's one of the good guys."

Robin shrugged him off. "I have questions that need answering," he replied. Then he sprinted out the front door before anyone could stop him.

"Anybody get the feeling that Robin is in denial?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

"De-ny-al?" Starfire repeated curiously. "Why would friend Robin be in denial over Sailor Moon? We are to be friends!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but BB may be right. Rob had a weird look in his eye just now," Cyborg commented. He turned the information over in his head as he alerted the police through a link on his arm.

"Hey!" Beast Boy stated, insulted.

Raven ignored the others jabbering and stared at the front of the store thoughtfully. Sailor Moon hadn't emitted any kind of evil energy. Actually, she felt rather… pure. Like light. _'My opposite,'_ Raven contemplated. _'But what was I feeling from Robin? It was urgency… but there's something else.'_ It was an emotion Raven was unfamiliar with. _'Robin didn't have to go after her, but he did. What's his motive?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon ran across the rooftops with only the night as her companion. She didn't know why she ran away from the Titans, but she needed time to remember what had happened to her. She knew that fighting evil was her job, almost like her destiny. When the people came running from the store, instinctively she had to help. Seeing the Titans was a shock, but it had only hardened her resolve to beat the bad guy. However, she didn't know why she ended up a superhero or where she came from. The Titans were just going to ask questions. She needed to know who she was first.

As she leapt across the gap of another rooftop, she caught the sounds of footsteps racing behind her. _'Who would follow me?'_ She looked over her shoulder to see the Titans' leader closing in on her. The same Robin whose intense masked gaze had her ready to tremble. _'He's fast! What am I gonna do?'_ She brushed aside her troubled thoughts. _'Baka! He's a good guy. He's not going to hurt you… hopefully.'_

Even if she wasn't already tiring, she realized that he would catch up with her sooner or later. Better now before she collapsed from physical and mental exhaustion. The impromptu fight had left her drained enough. She whirled around just as she reached the edge of the rooftop and watched as the Boy Wonder halted a few feet away from her.

"What do you want?" she asked in a carefully neutral tone. She wanted no quarrel with the resident superheroes of Jump City.

Now that he caught up with her, Robin was at a loss for words. "I- we wanted to thank you," he began lamely. "It's not every day that a new hero shows up and helps us out."

Moon smiled at him, and once again, Robin was left uneasy. "You're welcome," she replied, her tone now going softer. A twinkle entered her eye. "But I have a feeling that's not why you're here."

There was a long silence before the Boy Wonder spoke. "I don't know," he admitted. "I needed to know…" Moon tilted her head inquisitively. "… who you were."

The warm look on her face faded away as she paled. She took a few steps back from him, and Robin's eyes widened in alarm behind his mask. She shook her head and answered tightly, "I'm Sailor Moon. That's all." _'That's all I know.'_

He lifted his hand uselessly. He didn't like not knowing what to do or why he was there. Racking his brain, he tried to think of something to say. "I know that the other Titans would like to meet you personally. Starfire will be glad to see you again."

Moon's muscles relaxed as he didn't bring up any questions regarding her identity. Her facial features smoothed out of the hard lines. "I'd like to meet them, too," she replied sincerely. "They seem like good people."

"They are," he stated firmly. Without knowing why, but knowing it felt right, he stretched his hand out toward her in invitation. "Come with me."

Moon looked at his green gloved hand thoughtfully with her own hands clasped tightly in front of her. _'I want to,'_ she thought in shock. _'I want him… to rescue me.'_ She turned her head away. _'How can I feel like this? He's a stranger.'_ Her confusion brought back the headaches and she clutched her head. The fight drained whatever energy she had left to resist.

Robin watched her eyes shut in pain and the anxious feeling came back. "Sailor Moon? Are you okay?" he asked, stepping towards her.

Moon shook her head and wavered slightly on her feet. "No. I'm- I'm sorry," she said weakly. Her vision was blurring at the edges. "But can you do me a favor?"

Robin's muscles tensed. "What?"

"Don't let me fall." Then she toppled forward with her hair flying behind her.

Robin relied on his lightning fast reflexes and a second later, she was safe in his arms. He clutched the amazingly light girl to his chest and wondered why he was doing this. He must be going out of his mind. _'I don't do this. I don't go after strangers. I don't trust easily.'_ With a start, he realized what he was thinking. _'Who says I trust her?'_ She whimpered in his arms and he looked down at her troubled face. _'But I have to help her. For now.'_

He couldn't believe what he was doing, but pulled out his round communicator anyway. "Titans, get the tower ready," he said.

"Why?" Cyborg's voice crackled back.

Sailor Moon moaned and Robin tightened his hold on her. "I'm bringing home a visitor."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna watched sadly as Ikuko cried on her husband's shoulder for what felt like the millionth time. Shingo, as usual, had locked himself up in his room. The whole Tsukino household had been turned upside down when Usagi didn't come home from Rei's temple. She hadn't been seen since. The police had come to the logical conclusion that she had run away since there was no ransom note or any sign of a struggle in the area. No physical evidence had been found to point otherwise. Only the Sailor Senshi knew the truth.

Tsukino Usagi had been kidnapped.

After the distress call from Sailor Moon's communicator, the other Senshi had shown up to find a destroyed sidewalk and messed up cars. One was flipped over while the other had been sliced down the middle. Mercury tried desperately to locate her, but something was blocking her signal. They searched everywhere, but with no message from her kidnappers, they had no idea where she had gone. The only thing left behind was Usagi's crushed communicator lying lonely on the street. She could be half-way around the world for all they knew. But what did someone want with Usagi?

_'It's been a month,'_ Luna thought somberly. _'We know she's been taken by force. What have they done to her?'_

"Oh Kenji… I miss her so much!" Ikuko exclaimed through her tears.

Kenji hugged his wife close and avoided looking at the family pictures on the mantel. He thought of his teenage daughter and what could have happened that made her run away. "I know, Ikuko. I know." He tried to stop his own tears, but failed miserably. The distraught parents sought comfort in each other as they tried to understand what happened.

Luna turned away from the depressing scene and made her way up the stairs. As she passed Shingo's room, she heard the sounds of crashing. The door was slightly open and she peeked in, concerned. Usagi's brother was tearing his room apart, throwing books and pillows, anything he could get his hands on.

"Baka Usagi!" he shouted angrily. "You stupid odango! Stupid, stupid meatball head!" He looked around at his destructed room and fell to his knees. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" He wrapped his arms around his knees and rocked himself. "I hate you…"

Luna hung her head and backed away. She continued to Usagi's deserted room and curled on top of the missing girl's bed. She remembered every time she had berated the girl for her clumsy antics and stupid mistakes.

_"Honestly! How are we supposed to find the princess if you act this way?"_

Luna's own red eyes filled with tears and she looked up at the crescent moon in the sky. "Usagi… Help us find you. Please… give us a sign. Anything. Please be all right. You have to be all right."

The twinkling stars were her only answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Venus, also known as Aino Minako, typed rapidly on the computer underneath the Crown Arcade. Negative results kept flashing back at her and she hit the machine in frustration. "Damn it! It's no good, Artemis." She turned to the white cat at her side. "The computer can't locate her no matter what we do. Somebody's put a powerful cloak on her."

Artemis growled in mutual aggravation. "I just don't understand it! The computer says Sailor Moon is still transformed, but it can't locate her. That's impossible! Only if she de-henshined… that's the only way the computer wouldn't be able to pinpoint her. Sailor Moon's powerful aura can't be cloaked. I don't understand," he repeated.

Venus clenched her fists together on her lap. "I already failed in my duty," she whispered. "I was supposed to protect her."

Artemis jumped on the console and moved in front of her. "Venus… it's not your fault. You couldn't have known. You're still protecting her by keeping this charade. The Negaverse can't know who she is yet. Even if she's not here, it's still too dangerous."

"She could be anywhere!" the orange senshi cried out. "How am I supposed to lead the Senshi if I can't even find my own princess!?"

"Oh Minako…" Artemis said quietly, using her real name. "We'll find her. I promise you that. As long as her identity is hidden, no one can use her power as the princess against her. She won't awaken until we find the Silver Crystal."

"How do I know that she's all right, though?" Venus wondered, emotion rippling through her. "How do I know that she's not hurt?"

Artemis looked down sadly.

"You know I'm right, Artemis," she stated, lifting her head. "You've seen her fight and you know how she acts. She's helpless by herself!"

There was a long moment of silence as the white feline contemplated his charge's words. "You have very little faith in your princess, Venus," he commented finally. "How do you know she won't pull through?"

Venus bit her lip and shook her head. "I have to assume the worst."

"There are only so many what-ifs you can torture yourself with," Artemis advised quietly.

Sailor Venus stood up and headed towards the exit. "You're wrong, Artemis," she said coldly. "There's always more."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fate has been changed."

Sailor Pluto turned and bowed down in respect. "Your Majesty. I knew you would want to speak with me." The mists of the Gates of Time whirled around them, whispering secrets from the past and future.

"Come now, Pluto. You know I hate these formalities." Her soft tone resonated throughout the void of time and she rested her hand on the senshi's shoulder. "Please tell me what's going on."

Pluto stood up slowly as she clenched her Time Key tightly. "There's been a ripple in the past, something that wasn't supposed to happen," she informed. "I'm afraid I caught wind of it too late."

She tightened her hand on Pluto's shoulder before letting it drop at her side. "You're here to watch time, Pluto, not to interfere."

Pluto rarely expressed emotion, but this time, her mouth opened in shock. "But my Queen! It's affecting you now. It's changing the future!"

The Queen smiled sorrowfully. "The future isn't set in stone. Isn't that one of the cardinal rules of time?" She laughed softly at the time senshi's serious expression. "Pluto, it isn't the end of the world."

Pluto held her talisman close, using it for support. She couldn't understand her queen's calmness about the situation. "Respectfully, my queen." She bowed her head a little to look at the misty ground. "It would be the end of your world."

"I know." Her crystal blue eyes flickered with some unreadable emotion. "I was the first one to feel its effects. Everyone else will know sooner or later."

"I was wondering when the ripples would grow and finally reach you." An unseen wind ruffled her long hair and the black skirt of her uniform, creating an eerie effect. "The King?"

"He knows as well." She lifted an elegant hand to her heart. "And he suffers. He wants me to fix it."

Pluto finally detected the tiny note of defiance in her Queen's voice. She suddenly felt fear for the future. "Don't _you_ want to?" she asked quietly.

Her eyes shimmered again, but this time, with a deep secret. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. She ignored Pluto's gasp and met her magenta gaze head-on. "I have a duty to my people, but I'm afraid I want to be selfish as well. Why can't I do both?"

"My Queen…"

She smiled softly as her eyes took on a far-away look. "Chibi-Usa is changing. Her hair… her eyes… It only flashes for a moment before it's gone, but I've seen it. Her attitude as well." Her tone turned wistful. "Everything is changing."

Sailor Pluto slammed the bottom of her staff to the ground, startling the queen. "Why are you allowing this?" she demanded. "Why do you want this change?"

"I can't stop fate, Pluto. No matter how much Endymion wants me to." Her blue eyes hardened with resolve. "The course of destiny has been changed and I can't stop it."

"You mean you _won't_," Pluto accused lowly.

The Queen accepted Pluto's animosity readily. She expected as much. This Pluto didn't want to lose the precious future that had been sought after ever since the Silver Millennium's downfall. "My feelings are changing too, Pluto. I've accepted it."

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I won't allow it."

"You'd be happy too, Pluto," the queen said, disarming the older woman with her words. "You wouldn't be here forever."

The time senshi shook her head. "I don't understand this. How could this have happened?"

"A queen wanted to see her past self, and now we're seeing the consequences." The Queen nodded as Pluto's face awakened with realization. "Meeting Sailor Moon caused its own ripple through time. That's how fate was turned off course." She turned around, ready to walk back.

"Serenity."

"Yes, Pluto?" She turned her head slightly, only to look at the senshi from over her shoulder.

"Are you ready to let go of everything you've ever known? Everything you've ever loved?" She watched as her majesty's white dress shimmered with the colors of the rainbow, and felt pain. "You have everything to lose, my queen."

"You're wrong, Pluto." She faced forward again. _'I have everything to gain.'_

Then Neo-Queen Serenity walked back into the palace of Crystal Tokyo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg turned on the lights of the medical lab as Robin carried in his package. "I got all the medi stuff prepped 'cause I didn't know what you needed it for, Rob," the humanoid stated, gesturing to the supplies lining the walls.

"Thanks, Cy," Robin replied. He laid Sailor Moon on the bed carefully without disturbing her. "I think we need to do a full scan on her, see what's up." He felt Cyborg's gaze burning into his back. "What?" he asked without turning around.

"No offense, Rob, but this isn't like you," he commented. Cyborg punched in some buttons on the panel by the bed, and a red light emerged from the ceiling. It began going up and down Moon's body, and lists of vitals rolled on screen to a computer nearby. "You don't just take a stranger into the Tower, even if she's a superhero."

"… I know. Believe me, I know." Robin heard the beeping of the computer as the red light continued to wash over Sailor Moon. "But… this is different."

If Cyborg wasn't wary of the stranger, he would have grinned. Instead, he said, "Uh-huh."

Robin resisted the urge to touch her forehead, and crossed his arms to avoid further temptation. "So, tell me what's going on with her."

Cyborg went to the computer and scrolled down the screen. "Well, her body has apparently reached exhaustion, which is obvious by looking at her. At least we know she's not faking it," he stated.

"Exhaustion? But that was only one fight. There's no way that could've tired her out so easily," Robin replied, frowning.

"Well, Rob, the computer is saying she's been into some heavy stuff," Cyborg said, shaking his head.

"Drugs?" Even as he said it, Robin couldn't believe it.

"Sedation drugs," Cyborg answered grimly. "They would have to be forced in her. It doesn't take you to la-la land, if you know what I mean. These drugs knock you out completely. She was helpless."

Robin clenched his jaw as an unsuspected wave of fury washed over him. "What else?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"She doesn't appear to have been injured, though. I can't know for sure until I get a full x-ray." Cyborg typed some words into the computer and a rapid beeping began. "Whoo, what's this?"

Robin finally tore his eyes away from the young heroine and walked over to Cyborg. "What? What is it?"

"The scan has detected another drug deep in her system, Rob," Cyborg replied. As he read what came on screen, he whistled. "It can't identify it though. That's nearly impossible. This computer updates itself automatically with the latest medical information."

"But not the black market stuff," Robin stated, narrowing his eyes.

"No. You're right, Rob," Cyborg said. He went back to the panel and punched in another button. A blue light came out this time. "Starting x-ray. Stand back, Rob. You can't get too close now."

Robin just looked as the results came up. "There are no physical injuries. No broken bones or anything like that. That unknown drug seems to have caused soreness and… I think that's headaches?"

Cyborg joined Robin again by the computer. "Yep, you got it head-on. The scan indicates the patient has been suffering from some very severe headaches."

"Do we have anything to help her?" Robin asked as his eyes were once again drawn to the blonde heroine.

Cyborg harrumphed. "Of course we do, man." He typed on the keyboard some more. "End x-ray." The blue light stopped and retracted back into the ceiling. "Proceed with indicated medicine from computer." A needle emerged from the wall and smoothly injected the medicine into Moon's arm before it disappeared just as quietly.

Robin found himself standing next to the bed again. "When is she going to wake up?"

"She needs rest, Rob. Give her the night. She might actually sleep through tomorrow afternoon too though." Cyborg grabbed a blanket from one of the cabinets and headed back to the girl. "So I'm guessing she's going to be staying for awhile?"

Robin took the blanket from Cyborg and wordlessly draped it over Sailor Moon. He took his time getting her comfortable, while ignoring Cyborg's questioning gaze. Then he finally answered, "Yeah. She is."

Cyborg nodded. "Well, that's all I can do for her right now. When she wakes up and I question her, I'll be able to do a lot more." He yawned and went towards the exit. "I'm outtie."

Robin's hand hovered over Moon's forehead. "Cyborg?"

The humanoid turned around and took in the interesting sight of his leader leaning over the mysterious stranger. "Yeah, Robin?"

"Thanks." Robin gave in and tucked some of Moon's blonde hair behind her ears. _'What's happening to me?'_

"Anytime, man." Cyborg pressed his palm against the panel by the door and it slid open after scanning his handprint. Once it closed behind him, Cyborg let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Robin, I hope you know what you're doing…"


	3. Chapter 02: Blending In

**Beyond Moonlight**

Author: Krys Yuy

Summary: It's Sailor Moon's first time in the T-tower and she finds herself fascinated with the occupants that reside within. Beast Boy and Starfire welcome her with open arms, while Cyborg and Raven are more hesitant about the unexpected arrival. Meanwhile, Robin struggles with feelings that are growing too fast. Moon also questions her new crush just as her amnesia is brought to light. With no remembrance of her origins, Moon hopes to blend in and find a home among the Titans.

Pairings: SailorMoonxRobin, StarfirexBeastBoy, RavenxCyborg

Warnings: Possible swearing, violence, possible OOCness, and spoilers for Teen Titans and Sailor Moon.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Post-_Switched _(Season 1) for Teen Titans and post-_Sailor V Makes the Scene_ (Season 1) for Sailor Moon. Wow, only two people bothered to answer my question from the first chapter (Thanks **MoonLight** and **Angel8**!). It's no biggie, it was just a poll. Anyways, for now, I'm going to stick with all the pairings. But now, I might just make Raven and Cyborg really good friends. **Concrete Tenshi** mentioned that the SM/R relationship is going pretty fast. Yeah, I kinda realized that too, so I'll be trying to slow it down somewhat. But from this chapter, you can tell things speed up a little more. sweatdrops Hope everyone still enjoys this chapter though!

Archive/Distribution: Fanfiction-Net, otherwise ask first.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. =0P

_"She resisted **the face**!" _– Beast Boy,_ Forces of Nature_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 02 – Blending In**

Sailor Moon found herself waking up in unfamiliar surroundings for a second time – that she could remember anyway. However, she did notice the major difference. Whereas waking up before had included migraines and soreness, this time she felt nothing but the effects of a long blissful sleep. She sat up in bed and stretched, feeling energized and hyper. After her mind cleared of any left-over sleep, she scanned the room she was in inquisitively. It was overly clean and extremely large. Cabinets and counters lined one of the walls completely. She turned around and saw the screen above her bed, which was listing her heartbeat and other vitals.

_'Someone made sure I was taken care of,'_ Moon mused, both impressed and grateful. _'But who?'_

_Intense emotion was displayed despite the mask covered eyes._

_"I needed to know… who you were."_

_He stretched his hand out toward her in invitation. "Come with me."_

_"I'm Robin." Simple. Plain._

_Complicated._

"Robin…" Moon whispered. She remembered the feel of his arms surrounding her. "He didn't let me fall." She brought both hands to her cheeks as she blushed. _'He sure was cute, though.'_

The young heroine glanced around the room a second time and suddenly felt very alone. She swung herself out of bed and the screen turned blank. Hesitantly, she walked to what she assumed was the door, which had a large panel beside it. She tilted her head and tried to figure out how to open it. After a few seconds, she pressed her palm against the plate and bit back a smile as the scan tickled her skin. Then she hung her head as a red light beeped, announcing a negative response.

_'I'm ready for a good, wonderful day but what stops me?'_ Moon thought, frustrated. _'A door. A large gigantic metal door.'_ She glared and kicked it with as much force as she could.

Then she yelped in both surprise and pain as the door slid open and her toes throbbed painfully. "Well, I wasn't expecting _that_," she commented to herself.

Moon heard a small whimper and looked down to find a green puppy staring up at her curiously. She grinned and kneeled in front of the small animal. "Hey there, little guy. That's an interesting color you got there. I've never seen a green dog before." She reached her hand out slowly so she wouldn't scare him. She giggled as the puppy immediately licked her gloved hand. "Well, I found someone. What's your name, sweetie?"

The puppy only barked back at her.

"I'm just gonna call you Unique 'cause of your fur color." She laughed but then a somber thought entered her head. "I don't know my real name, but you can call me Sailor Moon." Moon noticed that the pet was standing on the other side of the door. She stared at the green puppy incredulously. "Don't tell me you were the one who opened the door," she said, wagging her finger.

It had to be her imagination because the puppy started to look nervous.

Moon blinked and shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, Uni, as long as I get out of here." She held out her arms and smiled as the puppy jumped into them readily. "Thanks. I'm already pretty lonely, and I don't wanna get lost by myself." She hugged the animal closer as it licked her cheek. "Oh, I wish I could keep you!" she exclaimed. "But you probably belong to one of the Teen Titans, don't you?"

The puppy whined excitedly.

"That's too bad." Sailor Moon went out of the room and chose a direction randomly. "I must be in the T-tower," she pondered. "These halls are so _big_…" She turned a corner and gasped at the view the enormous windows gave her. "Oh my gosh. It's so beautiful… but it must be even more amazing on the roof." She sighed wistfully. "I wish I knew the way."

The puppy wiggled in her arms until she relaxed her hold. Then the animal jumped down and began circling her.

"What is it, Uni?"

Unique barked and scampered down one of the halls. When she didn't follow, the puppy came back, circled her, and ran down the hallway again.

_'I guess he wants me to follow him…'_ Moon thought. She looked around. _'Like I wouldn't get lost if I went out on my own.'_ She took a deep breath and followed the eager animal. _'Here it goes.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy muttered to himself as he walked down the hall, trying to gather the courage to talk to Starfire. The Tamaranian girl was currently in the kitchen cooking her infamous blue fuzzy meals for lunch. He kept approaching her and would chicken out in the last second, making up some poor excuse. Beast Boy really needed some advice. Cyborg was too busy fiddling with the T-car to help and Raven was locked in her room reading one of her dark novels. Robin was venting some locked up frustration in the training room, and Beast Boy didn't want to go near the Titans' leader when he was in one of his moods.

"Man, what am I gonna do…" the changeling moaned. He looked up and found himself staring at the entrance to the medical lab. _'Hmm… maybe I should take a break from worrying and check out this new chick. She probably can't hold a candle to Starfire, but I wanna see what Robin's so worked up about.'_

Beast Boy lifted his hand to the panel just as someone kicked the door. It slid open and he glimpsed the strange heroine as her face winced in pain and surprise. He made a split-second decision and transformed into a small puppy.

_'I'll get more out of her this way.'_ Beast Boy reasoned, waiting for the girl to see him. _'Besides, I get to be held by a cute girl!'_ He whimpered at the thought.

The stranger finally looked down at him and beamed as she kneeled on the floor. She talked to him excitedly and Beast Boy was starting to like her more and more. She reminded him slightly of Starfire with her bright personality. She also seemed to adore animals, which was an extra plus for him.

"I'm just gonna call you Unique 'cause of your fur color." She laughed.

Beast Boy was now completely won over. _'She thinks I'm unique?'_ he thought, puffing up with pride. _'Her laugh is so cool!'_

"I don't know my real name, but you can call me Sailor Moon."

That statement piqued Beast Boy's curiosity. _'She doesn't know her real name?'_ he thought in confusion. _'How can she not know her real name? Add one mark to the mysterious category…'_

Moon talked some more and then finally held her arms out. _'Finally!'_ BB thought happily. He readily jumped into them and snuggled into her warmth. He also licked her cheek as she hugged him closer.

"Oh, I wish I could keep you!" she exclaimed. "But you probably belong to one of the Teen Titans, don't you?"

_'She's half-right,'_ Beast Boy thought wryly. Then a hopeful idea entered his head. _'One day, I might belong to Starfire!'_ He whined excitedly.

Sailor Moon expressed her regrets on not getting to keep him, but finally exited the medical lab. She marveled over the size of the place, and Beast Boy couldn't help but feel pleased that she liked the Titans' home. She turned a corner and gasped at the view.

_'She likes this view? Wait until she sees it from the roof!'_ Beast Boy thought, internally grinning.

As if reading the changeling's thoughts, Moon commented, "Oh my gosh. It's so beautiful… but it must be even more amazing on the roof." She sighed wistfully. "I wish I knew the way."

_'Why do you have to know it when you have _me_ to show you?'_ BB thought smugly.

The changeling wiggled until she let him drop to the floor. He rushed around her before dashing down another hallway. When she didn't follow him, he doubled back and circled her again. When he went down the hallway a second time, she followed him. He led her towards the end until they reached another door.

"A door I can open!" Moon exclaimed, pleased that she wouldn't have to worry about getting locked out.

Beast Boy barked, trying to tell her to open the door.

"All right, all right, Uni." Moon laughed and patted his head. "Don't worry, I'm opening it." She opened the door to see a long set of stairs. "Great."

Unaware of her reluctance, Beast Boy darted past her and up the stairs. Moon followed the puppy again and reached another door at the top. She went through and found herself on the roof.

"Oh… _wow_." Delighted, Sailor Moon dashed to the center and looked around at the view. "You can see _everything_ from up here!" She saw the harbor, the bridge, and the tall buildings of Jump City. It all looked so majestic that Moon sighed happily. "It's like you're on the top of the world," she said to herself. She remembered Unique when the puppy brushed by her legs. "It's beautiful, Uni, just like I thought it would be. Thanks for taking me here."

Beast Boy yipped and ran around her.

"It's like you can understand me…" Moon muttered. She walked to the edge of the roof and her hair danced with the wind's breeze. Jump City sparkled back at her, full of life. "The Teen Titans really are the guardians of the city. Incredible…" She sat down and enjoyed the view some more. "I wish I could meet them."

"Your wish is my command."

Sailor Moon turned, and where Unique had been next to her, now sat a young teenager with green skin. He grinned at her sheepishly as she gaped at him. "Wh- what?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Beast Boy at your service." He bowed his head slightly but that didn't stop her from noticing the mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Or Unique, if you like."

_"But my favorite Titan is Beast Boy! He's green and he can change into _any_ animal he wants!"_

Moon remembered Samantha's words and wondered why she didn't realize it before. "Do you always approach people as animals first?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Beast Boy blushed. "Well, y'see… usually, if people think I'm an animal, they're more carefree about their nature. They don't fake anything," he replied. "I wanted to see who you were for real."

She lifted an eyebrow. "And?"

"And I think you're totally cool!" Beast Boy responded without hesitation. "No doubt you love animals." Then he looked haughty. "Of course, who can resist _me_?"

Sailor Moon burst out laughing. "I guess I can forgive you for tricking me even if you didn't apologize," she said, still grinning. "I can already tell you'd make a great friend."

"Oh yeah, sorry about earlier," Beast Boy commented, even as he beamed from her compliment. "I'd like to be your friend, too."

"Cool." She extended her hand and smiled as the changeling shook it. "I need all the friends I can get."

The two superheroes then proceeded to get to know one another better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin wiped the sweat off his forehead as he headed to the medical bay. Two hours of training didn't ease the strange feelings stirring in him. He frowned. Ever since he saw Sailor Moon, things were getting really complicated really fast. There was something about the strange heroine that did something to him. The only way to figure it out though was to get to know her.

"She should still be sleeping," he muttered to himself. Guiltily, he hoped she was so that he would be able to get close to her without her actually knowing.

Robin placed his palm against the plate and it slid open for him. He expected to see her still peacefully sleeping on the bed he had placed her in last night. That's why he was unprepared for the bout of panic that swept through him to see the empty bed and tangled blanket. He rushed to it, looking for any signs of a struggle. There were none, only signs pointing to the fact that she had left. Not knowing why it bothered him so much and preferring not to analyze it, he called up her vitals on screen.

"Show me the patient's vitals from the last automatic check-up," he ordered the computer.

The computer's bland voice droned on in response. "Done. Patient stabilized. Breathing and heart rate normal. Recovery complete."

"When did she get up and go?" Robin demanded.

"Patient logged out at 11:47AM."

Robin ran his hands through his black hair. "That was half an hour ago!" he exclaimed, agitated. "Where could she have gone?" Muttering to himself, he pulled out the Titan communicator. "Titans, we have a problem!"

"What's up, Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Sailor Moon isn't in the medical lab anymore!" Robin informed, practically shouting. "She's disappeared!"

"Calm down," Raven's monotone voice said with a hint of annoyance. "She's probably lost in the T-tower somewhere."

"Ah! Our new friend has disappeared?!" Starfire exclaimed, worried. "I will go look for her!"

"Titans, look for Sailor Moon! Who knows where she could be?" Robin stated, now talking more to himself than the others.

"Uh, dude?" Beast Boy's voice said timidly.

Robin ignored him and kept going on. "Cyborg, search the mechanical area and cargo bay, since you're there already. Starfire, you get the kitchen and the entertainment area. Raven, search the room floors."

"Dude, just-"

"Beast Boy, this is important! You get the other floors, while I'll go back to the training area." Robin crossed his arms impatiently. "She can't have gone far!"

"_Dude_! Will you listen to me?!"

"What is it?" Robin snapped, already dashing down the hall to the elevator.

"She's on the roof!"

"Oh." Robin felt like hitting himself as he realized how foolish he was being. "Right."

Beast Boy's voice came back. "I swear I don't know what he's getting so worked up about. I mean, it's not like you left or anything. He can be such a doofus sometimes."

Robin felt a pit of dread forming in the middle of his stomach.

"What? Of course I turned my communicator off!" Beast Boy exclaimed to someone who was definitely not a Titan.

Robin growled. "Beast. Boy," he muttered into the communicator.

There was a long silence on the other end. "…. Hehehehehe… Robin?" Beast Boy gulped. "Did you just… hear all that?"

"Please don't tell me that the person with you is who I think it is." Robin felt his head throbbing. _'What if she heard me freaking out?'_ he thought in mortification.

"Umm… no?" Beast Boy said nervously.

_'Oh god. She is.'_ The Boy Wonder slapped his forehead and hung his head. "Stay where you are," he ordered tightly. Robin had already turned around to head to the stairs that led to the roof.

"Of course. Sure thing, Rob," BB replied.

"Beast Boy?" Raven's monotone voice asked over the communicator.

"Yeah Rae?"

"You are an idiot."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Beast Boy had already confirmed her location, Robin still rushed up to the roof. His heart was pounding in his ears as he reached the door. _'You _are_ getting worked up over nothing,'_ he told himself firmly. _'Stay calm.'_ He opened the door and felt relief as a tinkling laugh met his ears.

Robin walked out and saw Beast Boy and Sailor Moon sitting by the edge of the roof. They were talking and laughing as if they had been friends forever. _'When did they get so chummy?'_ a voice hissed in his ear. Robin ignored it and headed towards the couple.

Beast Boy saw him first and waved uneasily. "Hey buddy!" he exclaimed. "Moon and I were just getting acquainted. Found out some interesting things, too." He nudged the girl in the shoulder and she blushed.

Robin's eyes narrowed. _'I thought he was supposed to like Star?'_ His outward appearance was quite the opposite of his churning emotions. He looked every bit the cool and collected leader of the Teen Titans. "That's great, BB," he said. "Thanks for making her feel at home."

Beast Boy's nervousness died down and he gave Robin a thumbs-up. "It was my pleasure, man. Moon is the best!"

Sailor Moon gave the changeling a little shove in embarrassment, still not looking up at the Titans' leader. "Shut up, _Unique_!" She emphasized the pet name.

"Ow!" Beast Boy rubbed his arm and gave his leader a knowing look. "Don't let the petite form fool you, dude. She's got the strength of an ox or something."

Moon turned even redder and Robin found it quite endearing. He was also jealous that Beast Boy was the one who could make her blush so easily. He was about to comment on it, but then Sailor Moon lifted her head slowly. Robin noticed that she wasn't wearing her white goggles anymore and he breathed in sharply. Wide blue eyes stared back at him innocently, if not a little hesitantly.

Moon gave him a small wave as she ducked her head shyly. "Hi."

Robin snapped out of his stupor and gave her a little half-grin, eyes growing in surprise as she blushed again. _'Well, what do you know.'_ His grin widened. "Hi."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last three Titans joined the others on the roof ten minutes later. Cyborg and Raven took their time, while Starfire rushed towards her new friend. "Sailor Moon! It is wondrous to see you again!" the Tamaranian exclaimed joyfully. She engulfed the blonde heroine in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too, Starfire!" Moon gasped as the alien girl hugged her with everything she had. She hugged back but could only take so much. "Star- I can't… breathe."

Starfire immediately let go of her, but was still smiling giddily. "This is so exciting!" She grabbed Moon's hands. "You will stay with us, will you not?"

"Umm…" Moon suddenly looked uncomfortable. She pulled her hands from Starfire's grasp. "I… don't know." She looked at the other Titans, whose faces weren't as encouraging as Starfire's. Beast Boy was smiling, but Raven and Cyborg looked hesitant. Even Robin seemed unsure. "Your teammates might have something to say about it."

Starfire whirled around to face her other friends. "Come fellow friends! Sailor Moon must stay with us!" She looked at Robin. "Please?"

"Star, I-" He saw Moon's lost face and didn't know what to do. "Maybe you should introduce the others to her first."

"That is right!" Starfire said. She pulled Moon to her feet and brought her in front of the other Titans. "Sailor Moon, meet my good friends and fellow Titans, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy."

Beast Boy nudged Moon in the shoulder suggestively. "We've already met, Star," he said with a wink.

"Yeah, and he was quite the charmer." Moon pulled on Beast Boy's cheeks before she gazed at Cyborg's imposing figure and Raven's mystifying aura. "Hey. I've heard a lot about you guys."

"Really. What kind of stuff?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing much." Moon grinned mischievously, forgetting her nervousness. "Just that you guys rock."

All the Titans looked surprised at her statement.

"You probably get a lot of fan mail," Moon continued, enjoying their embarrassment and smiled. "Can you point me to the fan club?"

Beast Boy laughed. "I knew it, dude! There _is_ a fan club!"

"Pinhead."

"Hey! I heard that Raven!" the changeling fumed, glaring at her.

"Whatever."

Amused, Moon watched as Beast Boy and Raven traded insults. "Are they always like this?" she asked no one in particular.

Robin shook his head at his friends. "Worse," he admitted.

"At least Raven listens to him," Cyborg commented, shrugging. "I kinda tune him out."

Moon stifled a giggle as Beast Boy glowered. "Everyone's against me," he moaned.

"Cheer up, Uni!" she exclaimed, making everyone turn and stare at her. Moon plopped down next to Beast Boy and Robin again while the others followed suit.

"Uni?" Cyborg repeated, frowning.

"It's a long story," Beast Boy cut in, laughing nervously. He changed the subject. "We should plan something really fun! Tomorrow has got to be our day off!"

"No can do, Beast Boy," Robin said authoritatively. "We've got our hands full."

The changeling pouted. "Like what?"

Their leader lifted an eyebrow. "Like Slade," he said seriously.

Sailor Moon felt even more left in the dark. "Slade?" she asked, questions swarming around her head.

"Slade is our ultimate nemesis," Beast Boy informed. Even his usual silly expression turned grave.

Starfire agreed, nodding her head. "He is not a nice man at all."

"We can't rest until we stop him." Robin got swept up in his passion for catching Slade. _'**I** won't rest.'_ "I'm going to take him down if it's the last thing I do. He won't take over this city. I don't care what it takes. Even my life…" He ignored the others' gasps.

_'I wanna catch the bad guy too, but he…'_ Moon looked at Robin strangely. "There's more to life than being a superhero!"

Robin flinched and stared at her. "Not for me," he whispered. He stood up and put some distance between him and Sailor Moon.

Moon felt hurt but managed to give Beast Boy a small puzzled smile. "Was it something I said?" she wondered. _'Could I be as selfless as him? Could I sacrifice my life?'_

Beast Boy patted her hand reassuringly. "Robin's always been the mysterious type. He's very… complex," the changeling informed quietly. "Lately, he's been having a lot of mood swings."

"Lately?" Raven echoed in monotone. She looked at Moon pointedly. "If by lately, you mean yesterday... Then yeah, he has been having mood swings."

Moon could feel the building animosity coming off the psychic. "Is… something wrong?" she asked uneasily.

"What's your real name?" Raven asked out of the blue.

"Raven!" Robin said sharply. He thought about his own name and how he shielded his past even from his friends. "You don't have the right to ask her that!"

Raven raised an eyebrow at his defensiveness. He had already pulled away from the girl, but he still felt the need to safeguard her. _'I didn't know your feelings could change so fast, Robin,'_ she thought in disbelief. _'Something has happened to you…'_ Her focus narrowed in on the new heroine. _'And she has to do with it.'_

"Chill, man," Cyborg said, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder. "What's gotten into you?"

Robin shrugged off his hand. "Don't worry about it."

Raven turned her head from her leader to Sailor Moon. "Well? What's your name? Where do you come from?"

"I don't know." Moon clenched her fists.

"How can you not know?"

Sailor Moon stood up abruptly. "I can't remember, okay?!" Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't remember…"

The Titans stood up and regarded the young heroine carefully. Robin took the initiative. "We're going to need to… ask you some questions." After a pause, he added, "Is that okay?"

Raven and Cyborg exchanged a look at Robin's words.

_'This isn't Robin,'_ Cyborg thought, eyeing his leader.

Sailor Moon sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt very cold. "It's fine," she whispered. "I understand."

Robin nodded. "Good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin, I really don't think you should be with us in there," Cyborg commented, standing in front of the doors to the medical bay.

The Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Why not?"

The humanoid thought of his leader's reaction to Sailor Moon, and knew it would be a bad idea. "Just trust me on this one. It'll be better if you're not there."

Robin didn't like not knowing what was going to happen. "That's not a good enough reason," he stated, moving to brush past his teammate.

Cyborg held him back with one hand. "Stay back, Robin," he warned.

"I have a right to be in there!" Robin exclaimed, growing angrier by the second. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"You have a right to wait quietly while Raven and I do this!" Cyborg retorted, his own temper starting to flare. "Just listen to us!"

"No! I have some questions, too!" Robin replied, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I'll do what I want!"

"Rob, you are such a-"

"Quiet. Both of you." Raven's voice broke through their loud voices. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes betrayed her annoyance. "Robin, Cyborg and I will question Sailor Moon."

He was still ready to fight. "But-"

"No buts," Raven interrupted, holding up her hand. "Out of all the Titans, Cyborg and I have the least attachment. We won't let anything slip by."

Robin stiffened at the veiled implication. "What are you trying to say?!" he demanded. "I would never jeopardize this team! Not for anything!"

Raven could feel his sincerity, but knew he was unaware of what was going on inside of his head and heart. "Frankly Robin, you're not going to help anyone with your attitude right now. That and your feelings for Sailor Moon are clouding your judgment," she stated honestly. "Let us do this."

It was Raven's quiet tone and words that had Robin's anger dying down. "My feelings?" he echoed hoarsely.

"His feelings?!" Cyborg repeated loudly, eyes practically bugging out of his head.

Raven lifted an eyebrow as she nodded. "She's done quite a number on you, Robin," she replied in monotone. _'And you don't even know it.'_ "While we do this, I suggest you think about it." She went back into the medical bay.

Cyborg gave Robin an assessing look, shook his head, and followed Raven.

Once the doors of the lab slid shut, Robin went to his room on auto-pilot. When he got inside, he sat at his desk and stared at the articles covering it. Broken bird-a-rangs that needed fixing, freeze disks, electric disks, and some spare bo-staffs… Weapons of a superhero.

_"There's more to life than being a superhero!"_

Why did Sailor Moon's words shake him so much? Robin shuddered and covered his face with his hands. _'This is what I do. This is what I'm good at,'_ he thought. _'I get the bad guy. I save the innocent. It's all I'm meant for… right?'_ God, why did things have to get so confusing?

Moon's smiling face drifted into his mind. She affected him like no one else. This heroine who was just a stranger yesterday, but now… she had already wormed her way into his head. She was so similar to Starfire, but there was something else that drew him to her. It was like she knew exactly what it was like to be him.

Impossible! What was he thinking? _'No! I can't do this! I have to stop… whatever this is.'_

"Agh!" Robin shouted in frustration, throwing a bird-a-rang at his punching bag. It sliced through and the contents spilled onto the floor of his room. He held up his hand and caught the weapon as it came back to him. "Damn."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right." The door shut behind Cyborg and he joined Raven, who was sitting by a computer with her hood off. He nodded at Sailor Moon, who was seated on the bed she had been occupying earlier. "Let's get started." He brought some of Moon's data on screen. "I'm just going to ask you some questions, but don't think about lying. My girl Raven here can tell." He noticed the girl's anxious face and felt a bit sorry for her. "Don't worry about it. It's just a precaution for the whole team. I hope you understand."

Moon nodded reluctantly. "S-sure. N-no problem."

Cyborg posed his hands over the keyboard. "So you claim not to remember anything about your life?" he asked intently.

"That's right." Moon fiddled with her skirt nervously. "I don't remember who I am."

"You know you're Sailor Moon," Raven replied in monotone.

"Yeah, but that's all I know."

Cyborg needed to dig deeper than what he already knew about her. "Do you know the circumstances of your origins?"

Moon turned puzzled. "My… circumstances?"

Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Was this girl pretending to be dumb or was she just a plain fool? "How did you get your powers? Where are you from?" she elaborated.

"Oh." Moon laughed shakily. "I just… have them, I guess."

The two Titans stared at her incredulously. "You must have gotten them somewhere," Cyborg stated, scratching his head.

"I told you. I don't remember," Moon declared, clasping her hands. "All I know is my purpose."

"Which is?" Raven inquired, feeling with her mind for any signs of deception.

"I fight for those who can't," Moon repeated the words she had thought the day before. "It's my job to protect the innocent and…" Her face scrunched up. "And…"

"And?" Cyborg echoed.

"I… I…" She looked confused. "I can't-" She clutched her head. "There's something else…"

Raven felt the sincerity in her mind. "She's telling the truth."

"How do you know your attacks then?" Cyborg inquired, recalling the fight with Control Freak. "You were shouting something."

"Seriously?" she asked, and they nodded. "Well, it just came into my head. The words were just there."

Raven was a little jealous at how easily Moon could wield her powers. _'It's like she doesn't even have to concentrate.'_ She shook off the emotion and the monotone was back in her eyes.

"I think it's safe to say that you have amnesia," Cyborg stated, continuing to type the information into his computer.

"You don't say…" Raven said dryly.

Cyborg ignored her, used to her subtle sarcasm. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Sailor Moon thought back, but couldn't recall anything farther than yesterday. "Waking up in an alley down the street from the video store," she answered. "Anything before that… it's a total blank." Her eyes grew sad.

Cyborg wasn't sure if he heard right. "You just woke up in an alley?"

"Yeah. That's the last thing I remember… or should I say first thing."

Cyborg looked to Raven, and the psychic nodded her head. _'She's telling the truth,'_ Raven thought, narrowing her eyes. _'But why do I sense something else from her? Something bigger?'_

Moon looked back and forth from the two Titans. "I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble," she said softly.

Cyborg looked at the girl who was staring back at him innocently. He softened somewhat. "Hey, it's okay."

She wasn't going to cry… she hoped. "You've all been so nice to me," she murmured, looking down at her hands. "You took in a complete stranger and helped her out. You guys are really wonderful."

Raven again heard the truth in her words, just as she did several times before. Still, she was wary of the blonde heroine. No one was this trusting, cheerful, or damn right honest. She paused. Okay well, Starfire didn't count. She was from another planet. Raven strengthened her resolve not to trust Sailor Moon. "Don't try to sweet talk us into anything," she warned.

Moon blinked. "I just want to be your friend," she replied quietly, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Now she definitely sounded like Starfire. "If you're lying…" Raven shook her head. "You endanger my friends, there is no place where I can't find you," the psychic threatened dangerously. She slipped her hood over her head and left the room silently.

Silence permeated the room before Cyborg gave Sailor Moon a sheepish look. "That's Raven for ya." He chuckled, trying to ease the tension. "You might have to get used to her."

Moon considered his words carefully. "Will I have time to get used to her?" she whispered. _'Will I get a chance?'_

Cyborg stared back at her for a moment. Then he surprised her by giving a subtle nod and a small grin. "Maybe."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy knocked on Starfire's door, determined to find out her feelings and not think about the other dramas occurring in the tower. He already had enough on his plate to deal with. _'I will not back down. I will not back down,'_ he thought fiercely. "Be cool, just be cool," he muttered. He jumped in the air as the door slid open unexpectedly.

"Yes Beast Boy?" The Tamaranian beamed at him. "What is it you wish of me? I was just about to go downstairs and see if Sailor Moon would like to partake of some unhealthy sugar candy with me. You may join us if you want!"

"Could we go inside your room for this, Star?" he asked in a rush. She stared at him weirdly. "Well, I- it's just- I'd like to talk to you in private, please!" He waved his arms around wildly and started to panic.

Starfire smiled at him fondly. Beast Boy was so silly and he always managed to make her laugh. She caught his flailing arms and drew him into her room. The door slid closed behind them as Starfire led her friend to a chair and sat on one opposite him. "What is it you wish to talk about?" she asked.

"Umm…" How did he start a conversation again? Gah, he needed help! "I… I…"

"Beast Boy! What is wrong with you?" Starfire giggled softly, amused by his stuttering. "Do you need Earthly refreshment of some kind?"

"No thanks, Star…" Beast Boy's hands curled tightly on his lap. What was wrong with him? _'I'm just about to find out if the girl I love is in love with someone else, that's all,'_ he thought darkly.

Starfire's laughter faded as Beast Boy's expression turned solemn. "Friend! Why are you so sad?" she demanded. "Please do not lie to me!"

_'Friend, huh?'_ Beast Boy thought sadly. Already, there was a sinking feeling inside. He breathed in deeply. "Do you- do you like Robin?" he asked. Everything he ever wanted was riding on her answer.

"Of course I like Robin." Starfire tilted her head in puzzlement. "He is my best friend."

"Oh. I see." Crushed, Beast Boy started to exit the room. "I guess- I just wanted-" He hung his head. "Stupid," he muttered to himself.

"Wait! Beast Boy!" Starfire ran up to him and grabbed his arm, but he wouldn't look at her. "Why are you asking me these questions? What is the matter?"

"It's nothing, Star," the changeling said, shaking his head. "I wanted something that was out of my league, that's all."

"What is it that you desire?" Starfire demanded. She didn't like to see her friend so depressed. "I will eagerly get it for you if that will make you happy!"

_'Always thinking of others…'_ Beast Boy finally turned to look at her usually smiling expression. Now however, she looked anxious with a small frown marring her beautiful face. _'I did that to her,'_ he thought, drowning in more self-pity. _'I can't be the one to take that smile away. Not ever.'_ Her warm green eyes stared inquisitively at him and his fingers itched to touch her. _'Just once,'_ he promised himself. _'Just this once and I'll be happy.'_ He slowly reached out to her.

Starfire grew even more confused as the silence drew on without him answering her question. It also added to her agitation. Beast Boy not being his usual silly and carefree self made her… uneasy. Unhappy. She didn't like seeing him like this. Sad and quiet. He was looking at her with a mixture of longing and regret. _'Why does he look like this?'_ she wondered. Suddenly, he reached his hand out toward her. "Beast Boy?" she asked uncertainly.

Beast Boy sighed as he cupped Starfire's face with one hand. He caressed her skin and smiled slightly at her wide-eyed expression.

He was not acting like the green friend she was used to. This Beast Boy was more serious than she had ever seen him before. So serious and so… heartbreaking. However, the feel of his hand on her cheek was somehow different. It made her warm inside. "What-" Her question stopped as the changeling put a finger to her lips with his other hand.

"I just want to ask one thing, Starfire, and I'll never mention it again," Beast Boy promised, even as his heart plummeted. "Will you do that for me?"

Starfire nodded, too puzzled to speak.

Beast Boy lowered his finger from her lips slowly, but his right hand was still holding her face. "I know that you like Robin," he stated quietly. "I won't get in the way. But… I'd like to- I'd like to know what it's like…" He looked up at her gorgeous face. _'Just once.'_

"Yes?" Starfire asked, mesmerized.

"… to kiss you."

Starfire gasped but Beast Boy was already drawing her face down to his. Their lips pressed together in a sweet first kiss. Beast Boy relished the moment of feeling her before he pulled back seconds later. Starfire's eyes had glazed over as she stared forward at nothing. He memorized the look of her and caressed her skin one last time.

_'I had no right to take that from you,'_ he thought guiltily, but knowing he wouldn't change his decision for the world. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly. He closed his eyes in regret as he turned and ran from her room.

Starfire smiled slowly as her eyes cleared. That was the most pleasurable thing she had ever experienced! She was about to thank Beast Boy, but realized he was gone. "Beast Boy?" Feeling hurt, she sat down on her bed and mulled over what just happened. She touched her still tingling lips. Beast Boy was just a friend… so why did she want to do it again?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon gazed at the night sky from the lounge/entertainment room. The lights were out and the screen was rolled up on the ceiling so she had an uninhibited view of Jump City. The Titans were going to let her have a guest room, but she insisted on sleeping on the couch. She didn't want to take advantage of their hospitality. Besides, for some reason, she knew she was a heavy sleeper so it wouldn't matter where she slept. Starfire had argued with her the most, but Moon eventually won because of her stubbornness. When Cyborg and Raven had questioned her, she answered as truthfully as she could. At first she had been wary, but she realized she wanted to be their friend, which was the reason for her honesty.

_'I can't hold anything back,'_ she thought, staring at the stars. _'I want them to trust me. I want them to be my friends.'_

Starfire and Beast Boy were well on the way to being her friends. The Tamaranian already felt like a long lost sister. She had strange quirks, but so did Moon. Beast Boy was just the comedic friend that everyone had to have. He made her smile and laugh with his goofy attitude and sometimes lame jokes. She was already very fond of the green changeling who won her over so easily. Both Titans together made for an amusing pair. She knew they were fun personified.

Sailor Moon grinned as she thought about the two peas in a pod. _'Star and BB… that has a nice ring to it.'_

Cyborg was one of the more interesting Titans, but he was still cautious of her. She couldn't blame him for wanting to make sure she wasn't a spy. If she was in his situation, she would want to protect her teammates too. When he was interacting with the others, he seemed like a fun-loving guy. Moon wished she could see his carefree side. Raven, on the other hand, was a _long_ way from trusting her, let alone tolerating her. The mysterious girl seemed determined not to like her. Every time Moon answered a question, Raven would make her feel uncomfortable, either with a look or her words.

_'She just doesn't trust easily,'_ Moon thought, biting her lip. _'I wouldn't trust me either, though. It's not like I know where I come from, but…'_

Robin was a whole different issue all together. He made her insides jump around whenever she was near him. He was incredibly smart and sophisticated. It was hard to believe they were the same age. He was the Boy Wonder, the one-man army. He could fight and run like no one else, and she had only seen him against Control Freak. He… He was just Robin. The devilishly handsome leader of the Teen Titans.

Sailor Moon blushed. _'He's not even here and he's making me blush!'_ she thought, embarrassed. But how did he feel about her?

Robin had been unbelievably kind to her, but he had pulled away on the roof. Was it because of what she said? Being a superhero really wasn't everything. There was so much more to life. Getting the bad guy was important, but it shouldn't take over someone's life. Moon knew something was happening to Robin from their earlier conversation. He was letting the job get to him. She knew what he was going through somehow. She wasn't sure about her identity outside of being Sailor Moon, but she felt like she knew about being a leader. Robin was taking on too much by himself. For being so smart, it seemed even Robin could make mistakes.

Moon snuggled onto the couch and clutched the blanket closer. _'I want to help them,'_ she thought wistfully. _'I want to be silly with Star and BB. I want to find out more about Cyborg and crack Raven's wall. I want to get close to Robin.'_ She shook her head. _'Too many wants after only a day...'_ She sighed as her emotions warred inside. _'I wish I could just… blend in.'_

She didn't know where she belonged… but maybe she could belong with them.


	4. Chapter 03: Identity Crisis

**Beyond Moonlight**

Author: Krys Yuy

Summary: Sailor Moon's new friendship with Starfire and Beast Boy grows stronger as they spend a day at the mall. Feelings between the two Titans are aired out as well, but then Slade's henchmen interrupt the moment. When Moon accidentally reverts to her normal self, she is plagued with thoughts regarding her identity. Meanwhile, the Titans intercept Slade from stealing a sophisticated computer chip. Will Moon decide to help them in time?

Pairings: SailorMoonxRobin, StarfirexBeastBoy, RavenxCyborg

Warnings: Possible swearing, violence, possible OOCness, and spoilers for Teen Titans and Sailor Moon.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Post-_Switched _(Season 1) for Teen Titans and post-_Sailor V Makes the Scene_ (Season 1) for Sailor Moon. Quick things to note here. In _Masks_, the Teen Titans don't know that Slade's henchmen are robots yet, but for the sake of the story, I made it so they already knew that before. ;; Also, the T-car hasn't been introduced yet, but in chapter 2, I made a reference to it from Beast Boy's POV. So Beast Boy is the only one who knows about the T-car because he spied on Cyborg. ;; As for the Sf/BB coupling, it moves pretty fast in here but this time I did that purposely. Just wait and see. This is also the third chapter that begins with Sailor Moon waking up… Huh.

Archive/Distribution: Fanfiction-Net, otherwise ask first.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. =0P Nor do I own the few lines of dialogue from the Teen Titans episode _Masks_.

_"Whose claws are on my grebnaks?!"_– Starfire,_ Fear Itself_

* * *

**Chapter 03 – Identity Crisis**

"Wakey, wakey!" Beast Boy shook Sailor Moon's shoulders. _'Damn, she's one heavy sleeper.'_

Moon surprised him by sitting up quickly, eyes wide open. "Oh no! I'm late for school again!" she wailed, flinging off her blanket. She pushed Beast Boy away in her haste and tried to climb over the couch. Instead, she managed to fall flat on her face on the other side. "Ow…"

Muffled laughter drifted to her ears and she raised her head in realization and dread. She saw the Titans' amused faces and bit her lip sheepishly.

"What's up with you, girl?" Cyborg chuckled. Man, this girl was something else.

"Nothing," Moon said hastily, scrambling to her feet. She saw Beast Boy lying dazedly on the floor and rushed to his side. "Sorry! I'm sorry!" She bowed her head repeatedly.

Beast Boy shook away the stars dancing around his head. "No prob, Moon," he said, reassuring her. He adjusted the white chef's hat on his head.

"Sorry!" she repeated bashfully. Sailor Moon held out her hand and the changeling grabbed onto it gratefully. She hauled her friend to his feet and hugged him. "I'm so clumsy! By the way, the hat looks cute on you."

Beast Boy's face was red as the blonde let him go. "It's okay," he said again dreamily. "… and thanks."

"Join us for breakfast, Sailor Moon!" Starfire exclaimed, running up to the young heroine. She grabbed Moon's hand and prepared to lead her away.

"Call me Moon, like Beast Boy does," the blonde replied, reaching out and giving BB's ear a playful tug.

"If that is what you wish, dear friend," the alien girl stated excitedly. However, the light in her emerald eyes dimmed a bit.

Moon noticed the change and became worried. _'What did I say?'_ she wondered. Starfire pulled her towards the dining table and she caught a glimpse of longing in Beast Boy's eyes as the Tamaranian brushed past him. _'Did I… imagine that?'_ She was pushed into a chair next to Raven and she gulped nervously. "Umm… hi?"

The psychic gave her a cold glare before returning to her herbal tea.

Moon pushed back a sigh and nearly jumped when Beast Boy dropped a plate of food in front of her. Her stomach rumbled and she realized how hungry she was. "Doomo arigato!" she exclaimed happily. She dug into the food like a starved person, even though she had eaten heartily the night before.

"Ariga-who?" Beast Boy repeated in confusion.

"Arigato," Robin corrected automatically. He was seated across the blonde and watched her warily. He didn't feel anything peculiar while looking at her now. _'It was nothing. I was just imagining those feelings,'_ he told himself. He noticed Raven looking at him with an eyebrow raised, so he quickly turned his attention back to Beast Boy. "Doomo arigato basically means thank you in Japanese."

"Oh."

"So our dear friend is of Japanese descent?" Starfire questioned thoughtfully.

"We'd have to ask her," Robin replied, not entirely sure.

The Titans turned to her and stared wide-eyed as Sailor Moon practically inhaled all the food that had been served to her. She was done before any of them could speak.

Moon held out her plate for seconds. "More please!" she requested with puppy-dog eyes.

_'I thought only I could do that,'_ Beast Boy thought dimly. "Of course, Moon. I'm glad you like the chow." He loaded her plate with food again. "My tofu specialty!"

Cyborg gagged. "That's not even real food!" he protested. He turned to Moon questioningly. "How can you eat that stuff?"

Moon grinned after swallowing a mouthful of tofu. "I have a feeling that I can pretty much stomach anything," she replied, shrugging. She also gulped down what Beast Boy called milk.

Cyborg watched for a second time as the petite blond shoveled more food into her mouth. How could such a tiny thing eat all of it? He uttered what everyone in the room was thinking. "Damn."

Moon finally noticed that everyone was staring at her. "What?" She followed their gaze to her empty plate and gingerly placed down her utensils. "Eh… I was hungry?" They kept staring and she blushed brightly. "Really, really hungry?"

Beast Boy shook off his shock and beamed. "At least someone around here finally appreciates good cooking!" He gave Cyborg a triumphant look. "She likes _my_ food!"

"You can't be normal," Cyborg stated, but the grin took off any insult the comment might have caused. "Anyone who likes his food can't be normal." He let out a booming laugh. "You'll fit right in!"

Sailor Moon flushed happily at his words and her cheeks attained an even redder color than before. Cyborg didn't realize how his casual comment made such a heavy impact on her. Robin, meanwhile, had nearly choked, and Raven gave the humanoid a look of disdain.

Cyborg's mechanical eye caught her look. "What'd I do?" he asked, wondering what he did to get on her bad side that day.

"Hn." Raven ignored him and sipped some more tea.

Cyborg may have been able to decipher any kind of technological problem thrown his way, but girls would always remain a mystery to him. He stared at the psychic hopelessly.

Moon saw the look Cyborg gave Raven, and puzzled over it speculatively. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped abruptly. _'God, I'm acting just like Venus!'_ she thought, face scrunching up. _'Wait. Who's Venus?'_ She felt the pain start to creep in, and she blocked out the unwelcome thoughts. _'I can't… was I remembering something?'_

"Hey." Robin's voice brought her back to earth. "You okay?" She turned to face him, but instead of concern, his face was emotionless. He looked like he had merely been stating a fact.

Moon wondered what happened to the Robin of yesterday, but then berated herself. She had bigger problems, but she was worrying over some silly crush. _'It isn't silly!'_ a voice inside her head protested. Moon frowned, both at the voice and at Robin's still blank expression. _'It doesn't look like it matters,'_ she replied to herself. _'I think it's a very much hopeless case.'_

It was okay to be anxious about her. She was a friend, right? _'So fast?'_ his subconscious whispered. Robin kept his face carefully neutral as he realized she still hadn't answered his question. "You okay?" he repeated slowly.

Moon smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine," she commented with a wave of her hand.

Though unconvinced, Robin nodded.

"So!" Beast Boy pulled up a chair to the table and sat down. "You Japanese, Moon?"

Moon shrugged. "No idea," she answered honestly. "For all I know, I could be Spanish."

Beast Boy laughed and patted Moon on the back. "I don't think so, babe," he replied, winking. "You're- how do I put it?"

"You look Asian," Raven stated emotionlessly. "And you spoke Japanese just now."

"Yeah, Raven's right," the changeling agreed. He tugged one of her blonde pigtails. "Are you sure this is your natural color?"

Moon yanked her hair back and stuck her tongue out. "Of course it is!" Then she sighed and her face fell. "Maybe not."

Starfire got up from her seat in between Robin and Cyborg, and bopped Beast Boy on the head. "You are making our friend depressed!" she scolded.

"Sorry, Star." Beast Boy sobered a little as he glimpsed Moon's sad face. "Sorry to you too, Moon. I didn't mean to bring up your amnesia."

Moon resolved not to think about it, and instead basked in the warmth of finding new friends. She glanced at the emotionless Raven and Robin, and the slightly distant Cyborg. _'Well, two friends anyway,'_ she thought as she smiled at Beast Boy and Starfire. "It's okay, BB. It's not your fault."

_'She called me BB!'_ the changeling thought, pleased. "Well, I think a little fun is in order. Why don't we go to the mall?"

"Wait." Robin frowned and held his hand up. "Remember what I said yester-"

Beast Boy clapped a hand over Robin's mouth, effectively silencing him. "It's settled then!" he said cheerfully. "Who wants to go to the mall with me?"

Moon's hand immediately shot up even as she giggled at the sight of Robin's fuming face. "I'm so in!"

Starfire had her reservations about spending time with Beast Boy after what happened the day before, but she could not pass up the chance to get to know her new friend better. "I wish to go too! The mall is a very exciting place. So I guess that means I am 'in' as well?" she asked.

Moon nodded as Robin bit Beast Boy's hand to loosen the changeling's grip. BB yelped and let go immediately. Robin glared at Starfire and Moon. "Now wait just one min-" He was cut off again as Beast Boy changed into a large snake and wrapped himself around Robin's mouth.

Starfire and Moon exchanged amused smiles before the Tamaranian looked at the remaining Titans. "Friends! Do you wish to accompany us to the mall as well? It will be very fun and 'cool'!"

Cyborg shook his head regretfully. "My baby needs some working on, Star," he commented. "She's near completion."

"His baby?" Moon echoed with a tilt of her head.

"It's supposed to be a surprise, but I know what it is," Beast Boy crowed, eyes lighting up mischievously. He had changed back into his normal form, but still covered Robin's mouth with his hands again.

Cyborg eyed him suspiciously. "There's no way you could know what it was," he stated semi-confidently.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Cy," Beast Boy replied, smirking. Before the humanoid could respond, the changeling turned to Raven. "So Rae? You wanna come with?"

Raven let her eyes roam over Starfire, Sailor Moon, and Beast Boy. A day with all three hyper teenagers? She shuddered inwardly. "No thanks," she answered dryly. "I have more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"Meditating." That said, she got up and exited the room wordlessly.

"Eh." Beast Boy shrugged and pulled Sailor Moon out of her chair. "Raven is Raven. Nothing we can do about that." He took her hand and Starfire's and led them out of the large room and towards the elevator. "Let's get out of here before Robin explodes."

Before the doors slid close, Moon turned just in time to see Robin's glaring face.

* * *

Robin stalked back to the kitchen with steam practically coming out of his ears.

Cyborg watched him curiously by the kitchen sink while washing the dishes. "Problem, Rob?" he asked casually. Something was seriously ticking off his leader, and it was more than an outing to the mall.

"Do they think they can just go gallivanting around when Slade is still out there?!" Robin exclaimed, waving his arms around furiously. "Why aren't they taking this seriously?"

"Man, lighten up," Cyborg replied good-naturedly. However, he then found himself on the receiving end of Robin's glare and he held up his hands in defense. "They just want to have some fun, Rob. I say, give it to 'em. Not many days where there's no trouble brewin'."

"Yeah, whatever," Robin commented with a dismissive air. He stomped up the stairs and to the entrance of the hallway leading to his room. "_I'll_ be working on the Slade problem. Don't disturb me unless absolutely necessary." Then he disappeared down the corridor.

Cyborg stared at the spot where he had just been. "Looks like anything disturbs you these days," he muttered.

* * *

Starfire, Sailor Moon, and Beast Boy arrived at the Jump City Mall just as it was opening for the day. Moon marveled at the variety of shops. "There's soooo much!" she exclaimed, eyes brightening.

"It's pretty cool," Beast Boy agreed with a wink. "Now, my lovely ladies…" He entangled their arms with his, Starfire on his right and Moon on his left. "Where to first?"

Starfire had never noticed the slight thrill she got when near the changeling. But maybe it was a result of yesterday? _'I do not understand,'_ she thought mournfully. However, she didn't want to be depressed on such a beautiful day. "Perhaps Sailor Moon should choose?"

Both teen heroes looked at their new friend expectantly.

Moon fidgeted under their scrutiny as she tried to come up with something to do. Shopping for clothes didn't sound right, but neither did going to the movies. She wanted to be able to talk with her newfound friends, while still doing something fun without having to walk around the mall. "The arcade!" she decided triumphantly.

Beast Boy grinned. "A girl after my own heart," he teased jokingly, unaware of the hurt that passed through Starfire's eyes. He was too busy trying to cover his own inner pain. _'I can't have the girl I want… but I will not mope about it!'_ he thought in determination. It was hard to keep up the appearance of friendship when all he wanted to do was kiss Starfire senseless, but he couldn't betray the team. He had promised himself only one time and he would stick to it.

"Beast Boy?"

The changeling blinked and noticed both girls looking at him worriedly. "C'mon ladies!" He started to drag the two girls towards the arcade. "What are we waiting for?"

Two hours later, after sampling most of the games, Sailor Moon and Beast Boy were currently competing in a car race. Starfire, too confused over the controls, stood behind the consoles, cheering each of them on.

"Watch out, Moonie!" Beast Boy grinned as his car went past hers onscreen. He could all but taste victory as the finish line swam into view. "If I remember right, the winner gets a kiss," he stated boldly.

Starfire blushed in the background, but surprisingly, Sailor Moon gave Beast Boy a coy look in return. _'Moonie?'_ she thought wryly. "And I suppose you want Star and I to give it to you?" she asked, puckering her lips.

Beast Boy's eyes glazed over at the suggestion. "That would be nice," he commented dreamily.

"Excuse me, why is the winner permitted a kiss?" Starfire wondered aloud, her eyes riveted to the cars speeding on the console. However, her thoughts were in an extremely different place.

"He or _she_ isn't." Moon's eyes flashed competitively as she stuck her tongue out at the changeling. "Beast Boy made it up."

"Oh." Starfire actually sounded disappointed.

Moon's ears perked up. "Unless you want to, of course," she said slyly.

"What?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, stepping on the brake. He spun around to face the Tamaranian with wide eyes.

Moon giggled as she shifted gears and zoomed past Beast Boy's forgotten car. She cruised towards the finish line with no trouble. "Yay! I win!" she declared, pumping a fist in the air. She got out of the game console and pulled Beast Boy out of his. "Don't worry. I'm not expecting a kiss." She pushed the changeling towards Starfire. "But you two can do it." She winked. "I promise I won't look." _'I hope I'm right.'_

Both Titans turned bright red at her suggestion.

"Moon!" Beast Boy hissed, grabbing her arm. "Starfire likes Robin." His eyes were pained even as he shook his head in annoyance. "They're going to be the next golden couple."

The simple statement caused more of an impact than it should have. Sailor Moon felt her stomach drop and her face crumbled a little. "Really?" she replied weakly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. Th- that's very nice." She rubbed a hand over her eyes. _'Stupid,'_ she reprimanded herself. _'Some stupid crush. Why did I ever-?'_

Starfire looked at both of them questioningly. "Robin and I? 'Golden couple'?" She gestured helplessly. "Please. I do not understand."

"You like Robin," Beast Boy stated matter-of-factly as if that explained everything. The changeling hid his wince.

"He is my best friend," Starfire said slowly, repeating what she said the day before.

Moon caught Starfire's confusion, though Beast Boy was miserably oblivious. A tiny seed of hope was planted in her heart. _'Fool!'_ a voice whispered. _'You're just setting yourself up for heartache!'_ She ignored it completely, and instead put her hand on the alien girl's shoulder. "Starfire… do you like Robin as _more_ than a best friend?" she asked gently.

Starfire's eyes widened in realization and thought over it seriously. "I have always held Robin in high affection," she replied honestly. "He is very kind to me."

Though she was only answering a question, Beast Boy felt every word sting his heart. For the first time, he truly envied his leader. Robin had reassured him that he didn't like Starfire, but Beast Boy knew more than anybody that feelings could change. If the Tamaranian girl pursued the Boy Wonder, what would stop Robin from falling in love? Beast Boy sighed dejectedly. _'It was impossible from the beginning.'_

Sailor Moon's throat had gone dry. If Starfire liked Robin… then what? It was none of her business. Why did she care? It was a stupid crush anyway. Just because she liked the feel of being in his arms and how he had been concerned about her well-being. It's not like she wanted to find out the secrets he held behind his mask. He had pulled away from her. He didn't see her as anything more than a helpless stranger. It's not like she ever had a chance. Moon glanced at the equally forlorn Beast Boy and smiled sadly. _'We're hopeless,'_ she thought.

"But I have never felt for Robin… what I feel when I am near Beast Boy."

Silence stretched for a few long minutes. The changeling shook off his shock, wondering if he heard her right. "What did-" He bit his lip. "What did you say?"

Starfire gazed at Beast Boy warmly. "Robin, though he is my best friend… he does not make me feel the tingles that you can invoke," she stated quietly. "I do not understand what they mean, but…" She hesitated, suddenly insecure. "… I would like to explore them. Please."

Beast Boy felt the happiness creep in unexpectedly. Starfire liked Robin as a _friend_. But he, _Beast Boy_, could make her feel tingles! _Tingles_! He wanted to kiss her right there, but not in front of Sailor Moon. Instead, he grinned and jumped into the Tamaranian's arms as a green kitten. He purred and snuggled against her.

Starfire giggled. _'Beast Boy… why do you make me feel this way?'_ she wondered silently.

Suddenly, it was Beast Boy who had his arms wrapped around her. "I know I can be a goofball," he confessed softly, "and I'm not stupid enough to believe that you love me. I just want a chance, Star."

Starfire smiled at him encouragingly.

He took a deep breath to gather his overworked nerves. "Will you- will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously. Even though feelings had been aired out, it was still a huge stepping stone.

"Hmm… 'girlfriend'? I have heard this term is used for Earthly couples who have not yet ventured into marriage," Starfire commented, eyebrows drawn together. "We would be 'together'? You would be exclusive only to me?" That thought pleased her.

"We would be exclusive to each other," Beast Boy said, grinning. It was actually happening. His dreams were coming true. "If you say yes-" _'Please, if there is a God, say yes.'_ "- then I would be your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Starfire repeated aloud, instantly liking the word. She was looking at Beast Boy with new eyes ever since yesterday. He had unraveled something inside of her, and she wanted to know more about him as well. "Then yes. I would gladly be your girlfriend."

"Yes? _Yes_?" Beast Boy stated unbelievingly. Starfire nodded. The changeling squeezed her against him and twirled her around. "Yes! Yes! YES!"

Sailor Moon had wandered over to another game, not wanting to eavesdrop on a private moment. A couple was in the making, and she hoped they would work out. Not for her own gain, but because they deserved it. She knew them for such a short amount of time, but they had taken her in and treated her as one of their own even though she was a complete stranger. She would always be grateful to them.

"Hey, Moon?"

Sailor Moon turned around and grinned at the sight of Starfire and Beast Boy holding hands. "Is there something I should know?" she teased.

The couple returned her smile. "Thanks," Beast Boy commented simply.

Moon shrugged. "I just saw what was already there," she replied simply. She hugged them both happily. "Congrats, guys!"

Before the two Titans could respond, an explosion rocked the entrance to the arcade. They fell to the ground, unbalanced, as did the other civilians surrounding them. Beast Boy shielded both Starfire and Sailor Moon by turning into an ape and intercepting any fallen debris. The smoke cleared to reveal ten of Slade's robot henchman entering the destroyed arcade.

Beast Boy reverted back to himself as the civilians began screaming and running to the other exit. "Aw man! Why do we never get a day off?" he moaned.

"Who are these guys?" Sailor Moon asked, getting up. She got into a fighting stance as the robots advanced on them. "_What_ are they?"

"Robots of Slade," Starfire replied simply, standing on Beast Boy's other side. Her usual cheerfulness was replaced with a serious expression as her hands glowed green.

_'Slade again. Who is he?'_ Moon thought warily.

The robots suddenly rushed them, firing their laser guns. There was no more talking amongst the young heroes as they battled. Beast Boy changed into a bull and charged, taking five of them down. Starfire lifted herself into the air and threw greens starbolts at the ones Beast Boy had immobilized. The other five robots were making their way towards Sailor Moon, who was edging back.

_'Why am I so scared?'_ she thought, biting her lip. _'I'm a superhero! I shouldn't be scared! I wasn't scared of Control Freak.'_ She snorted. _'Then again, Control Freak wasn't that scary of a villain.'_ Her back hit the wall and she trembled slightly. _'Get it together, Moon!'_

One of the robots lunged at her and she screamed, putting her arms out in front of her instinctively. Her hands glowed and her crescent moon wand appeared. A bubble shot from the wand and encased her protectively. The robot bounced off it harmlessly, knocking into the others. Moon was breathing heavily as the bubble disappeared.

_'It happened again!'_ she thought, eyes widening. The robots lifted their guns at her and she gathered her nerves together. "Okay, no more messing around." She jumped up and did a large roundhouse kick, knocking down three of them. She barely dodged two laser beams as they zoomed past her shoulders. "That was close."

She flipped out of the way to put more distance between her and the robots. She glanced back and saw Starfire fending off three. The Tamaranian shot a green beam from her hand, decapitating one. It fell to the ground uselessly as its head rolled around. Okay, now Starfire was fighting two. A green tiger was currently mauling the other two. Moon turned back to her opponents and her grip tightened on the moon wand. One of the robots grabbed a game console and hurled it toward her.

Instead of thinking, Moon relied on her instincts. She lifted a hand to her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" The golden disc sliced through the console and the two halves collapsed on the ground. She caught the tiara in her hand and groaned as she saw the logo on the broken game. "That was a Sailor V game! I was gonna try that next!"

Without speaking, the robots leapt into the air at the same time. They landed around her, forming a crude circle. She let out a squeak, but stood her ground. The red jewels in her hair suddenly activated and glowed. Whimpering filled her ears and she whirled around, spying two kids huddled in a corner. The girl was clutching the boy with tears streaming down her face. They tried to shrink further into the shadows when they noticed Moon had spotted them.

Sailor Moon felt compassion fill her heart and protectiveness surged through her. She had to keep the children from getting hurt. Resolve flowed through her veins as her spine straightened. She crossed her arms in a pose. "I'm not scared of you!" she snapped, fire leaping into her eyes. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Moon let her tiara fly again and this time, made it circle around the robots surrounding her. She flipped up and over their heads. While in the air, she called her command. "Tiara, trap them!" She landed in time to see her tiara grow wide enough to entrap the robots. It then tightened and tied them all together. "Hmph."

Moon held out her right hand and made a squeezing motion, forming her hand into a fist. The tiara followed her movements and the magical light cut through all five robots. They fell to the ground in pieces as the tiara returned to Moon's outstretched hand.

"Yatta! I did it!" she exclaimed triumphantly, flashing a peace sign. She heaved a sigh of relief and gripped her wand in her left hand.

The children scrambled past her once they saw the coast was clear. They headed towards the exit, but not before the little girl shot her a bright and awed smile. Moon returned it and watched as the kids disappeared from view.

"Moon! Watch out!"

Beast Boy's cry alerted her to danger and she turned quickly. As she turned, a laser beam shot across her chest, missing her by centimeters. If she hadn't moved, it would've hit her square in the back. However, the deadly beam hadn't missed her uniform. It hit her brooch and knocked it away to the ground. Sailor Moon went into shock as her uniform turned to ribbons and then reverted to a regular school outfit. She barely heard as Starfire destroyed the last robot with a strong green bolt from her hands.

"Wh- what?" Moon whispered, staring at her now gloveless hands.

The presence of her powers was still there, tingling at the back of her mind, but it was much weaker. She suddenly felt ordinary… almost like she was naked. As if in a trance, Moon picked up her brooch and then wrapped her arms around herself. She wasn't Sailor Moon anymore. Not now. Who was she? Who was this seemingly normal girl?

"Moon! Man, what happened?" Beast Boy asked, rushing up to her with Starfire at his side.

The Tamaranian looked her up and down in confusion. "How is it that you have new attire, my friend?"

"I- I-" Distress colored her face. Just as she had been ready to embrace her role as a superhero, she had turned back to a normal teenager. Now she had to accept a whole other part of her life that she didn't remember.

Starfire noticed that her friend was upset, and embraced her in a comforting manner.

A beeping sound came from a pocket in Beast Boy's uniform. He took out his communicator and spoke into it. "What's up?"

"Gotta call from a computer company on Steward Street. The one on the cliff side by the east end of the harbor," Cyborg's voice answered. "Slade's planning to break in. Get over here. And if Moon's still with you, bring her too. Over and out."

Beast Boy tucked his communicator away. "You heard the man. Let's go." He ran towards the exit while Starfire flew beside him.

The alien girl noticed that Sailor Moon wasn't moving. "Friend Moon! We must hurry if we are to intercept Slade!"

Moon clutched her brooch. "I can't," she replied softly. _'I have to think about this.'_ She shut her eyes and ran out the other exit. "I'm sorry!"

"Sailor Moon!"

Starfire was about to fly after her, but Beast Boy grabbed her wrist. She looked at him and he shook his head sadly. "She needs to be alone, Star," he said softly. "We can handle it."

* * *

Slade watched the blonde girl run away with interest. Her confused face filled up the screens on his walls. "Sailor Moon… let's see how well you take on my next test of your abilities…"

He had sent the henchmen after her to see just how his tinkering had worked on her. Unfortunately, she hadn't responded to his liking at first. She got scared to his extreme disappointment, but after a moment, she threw herself into the fight. The move with the tiara was actually rather impressive. He had never seen her use it before. If only she wasn't so pure… she would have made a rather successful apprentice instead of pawn.

But no. He had his sights set on Robin. If the little birdie refused though… Sailor Moon was his trump card.

* * *

Red lights were flashing in the tower as Robin, Cyborg and Raven met up in the large lounge room. "Report!" Robin ordered.

"We got an emergency call on line one," Cyborg informed as he accessed his uplink.

Robin picked up the phone near the kitchen wall. He talked rapidly with the caller for a few short minutes before he hung up quickly. "Slade's planning a break in. The security at the company received a tip."

"That's sloppy," Cyborg replied, shaking his head. "It doesn't make sense."

"It could be a trap," Raven commented in monotone, hood hiding all facial features except for her eyes.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure," Robin replied, brows drawing together in thought. He placed one hand under his chin. "That computer company where Slade is supposedly breaking in has two other secure locations. They all harbor three different and highly sophisticated computer chips." He thumped a fist on the counter. "We can't let this opportunity pass! Slade can't get away!"

"The call seems legit," Cyborg stated, looking back and forth between Robin and Raven. "We better head over there."

"Yeah. Cyborg, you get Starfire and Beast Boy on the communicator," Robin ordered, already heading out. He hesitated right by the door. "If Sailor Moon's with them, tell them to bring her too."

* * *

Mamoru entered the Crown Arcade to find his friend Motoki looking dejected behind the counter. He sighed sadly and lifted his sunglasses onto his head. "No word yet, Motoki-kun?" he asked, sitting on a stool.

"Iie. Usagi-chan is still missing," Motoki replied, shaking his head. He absentmindedly began rubbing the counter with a cloth, even though it was already clean. "It's been more than a month. Where could she be?"

Mamoru hesitated. "Are you so sure she didn't run away?" he asked quietly.

"No! She isn't like that!" Motoki snapped, slamming a fist down on the counter. He blinked as he saw Mamoru's surprised face and he closed his eyes wearily. "I'm sorry, Mamoru-kun. I've been stressed ever since…"

_'Ever since Usagi disappeared,'_ Mamoru finished silently. He had never been particularly close to the odango head, but that didn't mean he wanted her to go missing. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had actually been growing pretty fond of her. He teased her just to see her get annoyed. At first, he thought she was bratty and childish, but now he realized it was more naiveté and innocence. Well, she also had a short temper. Mamoru was starting to miss her and her tantrums.

"It's just- it's not like her to run away," Motoki continued, mumbling under his breath. "I know she got bad grades, but I mean, I don't think she was unhappy." He began refilling the ketchup bottles on the counter. "Usagi-chan and her friends were growing really tight too."

"How are they doing?"

"Not so good, actually," Motoki answered, pity filling his eyes. "The last time I saw them, Ami-chan was crying her eyes out, while Rei-chan and Mako-chan tried to comfort her. They weren't holding out any better though. They haven't been here for awhile… Usagi being gone has really gotten to them."

Mamoru nodded, lost in thought. The Negaverse's attacks were few and far between recently, but at every battle, there was no sign of Sailor Moon. Had something happened to her too? She had disappeared around the same time Usagi had… Mamoru shook his head. _'What am I thinking? Odango atama, Sailor Moon? Yeah right.'_

* * *

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven were about to enter the computer company when Starfire and a green hawk landed next to them. Beast Boy changed back into himself and looked to his leader curiously. "Okay, we're here. What's the what?" he asked.

"Like I said. Slade is going to steal a computer chip from here," Cyborg replied for Robin, giving Beast Boy a pat on the back. "We gotta be ready for him."

Robin narrowed his eyes as he realized they were one person short. "Where's Sailor Moon?" he demanded in spite of himself. _'Heh. I thought you didn't care about her,'_ a voice sneered inside his head. Robin squashed it immediately.

Starfire was about to tell him what transpired in the mall, but Beast Boy laid a hand over her mouth to silence her. "She had some things to take care of. She'll probably be at the tower later," the changeling said instead. _'If Robin finds out what happened now, he'll go ballistic. We have to tell him later.'_

Robin knew it wasn't a lie, but there was something else his friend wasn't telling him. He took a step forward threateningly. "Spill it," he ordered.

"What about Slade?" Beast Boy asked nervously. If Robin lay on the pressure, he knew for sure that he would crack. He had to redirect his leader's attention.

_'What about Slade?'_ Robin's mind echoed. Robin's thoughts snapped back into place as his fervor to catch Slade consumed him again. There were more important things to worry about than Sailor Moon. Slade had to be caught or the whole city could be in danger. "You're right," Robin replied solemnly. "Titans, let's go!"

Robin's cape fluttered around him as he walked towards the entrance. Raven floated after him wordlessly. Cyborg exchanged shrugs with Beast Boy, but also followed. Starfire squeezed her boyfriend's hand in reassurance, and immediately brightened when he gave her a wide smile. She flew after the Titans until Beast Boy was the only one left outside. He looked out at the afternoon clouds and tried not to worry about their friend.

"Please come back…"

* * *

Sailor Moon or whatever she was called in this untransformed state, gazed out at the ocean from the pier. When she left Starfire and Beast Boy, she had run with no idea of where she was going. She finally ran out of breath and found herself walking along the harbor. Emotions that she thought she had figured out were all scrambled up again. She had a life outside of Sailor Moon. She already knew that before, but somehow, the full realization of it didn't hit her until her brooch had been knocked away.

Moon gazed at the jewelry piece clutched in her hands. _'Who gave this to me? I know this is what gives me my power,'_ she thought, agitated. _'But was I really chosen? Maybe it was a slip-up by fate?'_ She was all too-aware of her episode at the mall when she had been scared out of her mind. _'Or was I destined for this?'_

Though she had been scared, Moon couldn't imagine being anything else but a superhero. It was, after all, the only solid thing she could remember about herself. Words and phrases that were meant to activate her power floated in her head. She had a duty, a sense of purpose. She was meant to protect and defend those weaker. But just because she couldn't see herself as anything else didn't mean she was cut out for the hero business. Had she been forced into the role? Had she been given a choice?

_'Why do I keep torturing myself with this?'_ she wondered silently. _'Does it really matter if I don't remember my name? The others… the Titans live just by their superhero names. Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Raven…'_

But none of them had amnesia. None of them had ever forgotten their roots or where they came from. They were who they were today because of past experiences. That was her key to finding out her identity. The past…

Moon glimpsed down at her reflection in the water. She stared at the image of a blonde haired, blue eyed girl appearing lost and alone. "Who are you?" she whispered. She kept looking and as she did that, the normal girl's image was overlaid with one of Sailor Moon.

Partial understanding dawned on her. Even if she didn't know who she was now, this girl was only a part of her. Sailor Moon was the other part that made her whole. She was missing parts of herself and she couldn't afford to lose anymore. She had to hold tight to what she did know. Her grip tensed on her brooch. This was all she had. It was all she knew.

The phrase drifted easily to her lips. She raised her right hand in the air. "Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" A familiar rush of power surged through her as red ribbons surrounded her body. There was a flash of light and she was back in the uniform she woke up in.

"Much better," she muttered to herself. She flexed her white gloved hands. "Now… to help out the Titans."

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and concentrated. The red jewels in her hair glowed again as they activated. _'The Titans… Where are the Teen Titans?'_ Voices of people all over Jump City filled her mind, but she focused on finding the young heroes. _'No… no… there!'_

She couldn't see what was going on, but she could sense it. It was like a kind of sixth sense. She _felt_ what was happening to the Titans. She felt Robin hanging upside down from the ceiling just as one of Slade's henchmen grabbed the red computer chip. She felt as the rest of Slade's henchmen swarmed into the room. She felt the Titans fighting. Explosions and phrases echoed in her head.

_"You owe me! You owe me!" Beast Boy said. Raven's powers crushed a henchman that was about to blast the changeling from behind. He chuckled weakly and blushed, shrugging. "Call it even?"_

Moon heard the rest of the struggle for the chip as she ran towards their location. By listening to them, she could feel where they were. _'I hope I'm not too late.'_

* * *

"Titans, split up!"

The Teen Titans each dashed down a tunnel individually. Before Robin could go down his, he paused and stepped back to the center. He looked down at the sewer entrance and his instincts urged him to go there. He opened it and dropped down into the dirty water. Looking up, he spotted one of the henchmen rushing down the large circular tunnel.

_'I got you, bastard!'_ he thought, narrowing his eyes.

Robin sprinted after him, pushing all his muscles. The henchman saw him coming and, leaping up, threw a beam of energy at the young hero. Robin used his speed to run alongside the wall and then jumped over the beam. He rolled in the water for a few seconds before getting back on his feet. He threw a razor sharp bird-a-rang at his prey. It spun in the air dangerously but his opponent destroyed it with a blast from his gun. Robin gritted his teeth and forced himself to run even faster. Slade's henchman dashed around a corner and tossed a grenade at the entrance. The miniature explosion forced chunks of concrete to fall, covering the entrance. It left only a bit of space for Robin to squeeze through. However, the enemy continued his race down the tunnel. He came to a dead end, but made an opening using the laser gun again. The rocks crumbled down to the ocean below. He was about to jump out but was halted as Starfire appeared, floating in his way.

"I am asking you nicely to stop running and-"

Starfire's peaceful suggestion was cut off as the henchman stunned her with a blast from his gun. The dazed Tamaranian began to fall to the rocky ocean below. The henchman jumped out of the tunnel and began falling too, but then the rockets at the bottom of his feet activated. He flew upward and past the opening just as Robin reached it.

_'Starfire! Gotta save her, but I gotta get him, too!'_ he thought, forcing himself to remain calm.

Robin grabbed two grappling hooks from his utility belt and was about to jump when a blonde and blue blur blew past him, heading down towards Starfire. Realization turned into shock as to why the blur looked so familiar. But she couldn't fly! Even as his hands tightened on the launching devices, he leaned out of the opening quickly.

"Sailor Moon!"


End file.
